Finding the Sun
by AznSage
Summary: The lonely life of Goku since his birth and his yearning for acceptance in a world where he is shunned. Will his being in Tenkai change his life? Pre-Gaiden and Gaiden. Konzen/Goku. Goku POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: This fic contains SHOUNEN-AI. There's also a slight change in the ways things may have actually happened as I cannot remember clearly at this moment (because I watched this part over a month ago). Goku POV. Slight shounen-ai hints.  
  
Finding the Sun  
  
I was born alone atop a mountain, a child of the energy of the earth. I have no mother to nurture me, no father to teach me. The first face I saw was not that of my parents but the moon, in all it's serene beauty. I sprang from the Earth a mere babe, but my form was lean enough to be like that of a small child. My body remained unclothed as I stared at the sky in wonder, allowing the sun to give my skin a golden sheen. If I looked down from my high roost, I know I would've been afraid. Afraid of the height. Afraid of the fall. Afraid of what the world held.  
  
The loneliness on top of here was getting too much for me. Feral screams into the night sky could be heard from me in even the busiest nights. Such torment in my heart. The part of me that wanted to leave and interact with other beings was strong, but my fear was even stronger. If I looked at the horizon, I could see a nearby village. The lights of the village dotted the land at night like small fireflies and the stream running through it was clear and beautiful. When the night sky sparkled against it, its curtain of darkness lightly draping it, it appeared the most beautiful of violets. I reveled in the beauty of the world beneath me. To play in the stream, to eat the fruit in the trees, to talk to the inhabitants there. I wished that I could be part of it.  
  
Courage overtook me one day and I climbed slowly down from where I had stood since the day of my birth. Fear was temporarily quashed in favor of companionship. The chains and charms that adorned it made me feel uneasy, to say the least. But I continued anyway. There was no turning back now, as it was a far way either up or down. The climb down was slow and steady, as I tried to hurt myself as little as possible. But the mountain was dangerous, and I ended up with a few cuts here and there anyway.  
  
I ran towards the stream, eager to feel water for the first time. I jumped in happily and my limbs somehow already knew how to move themselves in a way that would prevent the water from engulfing me. Some of the water fell through my dry lips and I swallowed it greedily, savoring this new taste.  
  
Jumping out of the water, I grabbed a strange yellow fruit from the tree. Biting into it, the outer part had not tasted very good and I decided to peel it away. The center melted into my mouth, the softness and sweetness of it winning me over quickly. I was happy I had decided to take a risk and come down to this world, but I still had an uneasy feeling about travelling down here.  
  
I arrived at the village before dusk. I had always imagined the people here, all friendly smiles and warm embraces. The lights had already began to flicker to life as I entered town. Startled cries could be heard, but after the preliminary shock, everyone went back to their own business. I started to walk through the town, exploring it slowly. The inhabitants here spoke a tongue I could not readily understand and I suddenly felt very out- of-place here. They were all covered with other fabrics and hid their bodies from view. I suddenly felt shame for my exposure.  
  
Rifling through some things that were left outdoors on a taut line, tied from one tree to another, I took some cloth that fit well on me and continued my explorations. The people there seemed less alarmed by me after that, but I could still see fear in their eyes.  
  
I ended up in the middle of the town, where the stream that I had mentioned before was. It was that beautiful violet color again and I rejoiced in finally being able to see it so up-close. I sat quietly by the banks as people began to return to their shelters. Running my fingers quickly through the water, I tried to figure it out. Why did they fear me?  
  
Then I saw it. My ears were pointed, unlike theirs. My nails were long and were extensions of my slender fingers that could bring about death. My teeth were sharp and not shaped like theirs, but I looked more like the creatures they tamed and called 'dogs.' And my eyes were golden, like the sun. I had seen not seen any one of them have golden eyes. I had seen many colors, but no gold. And no violet either. No violet like the one of the stream that I loved so much.  
  
I had seen pointed whispers at me from afar. No one dared approach me. No one dared look me in the eye. Sure they offered me food, food that I had taken happily, but the sincerity in their voice was tainted. In a crowd, I would be shoved against the flow of traffic and they would all pretend that I wasn't even there. When someone who looked about my age had bumped into me and fell, someone had yelled at him very angrily. I did not know what they were saying, but I could gain from it that it was somehow my fault.  
  
I had reached out to help him get up, but he shirked away from the touch, immediately bouncing up and back to familiar arms. The stern face of anger on this person turned to concern and then glared at me evenly. I flinched under the look as I had never seen such before. It was disconcerting, to say the least, and made me feel more at unease.  
  
I looked up at the serene moon again. I wished she would answer my questions. Why are they acting like this? Why am I here? Why am I so different compared to them?  
  
Why didn't my sun shine for me and bring a bright new day full of hope? Why must the clouds always cover it? Why must the trees and mountains always overshadow it?  
  
I had fell asleep from pure fatigue from the day before and awoke with a sharp pain. My eyes frantically looked around, assessing what had just occurred.  
  
There were beings who looked very much like the ones around me, except there was a large red dot upon their forehead. Their draperies were finer and more intricate and you could tell by the way they held themselves that they were superior to the people I had interacted with before. And they looked me in the eye, without fear.  
  
Then I began to fear for myself a different type of fear that I had never felt before. Their lips moved but I could not understand them at all. One of them pointed at me and said something else and, before I knew it, my arms were held together by a long iron chain like the ones on the mountain I had come from.  
  
Then the world spun and the scene changed. I did not recognize my new surroundings at all. But we were no longer near where we were before, that was for sure. The beings who had captured me spoke to other beings and then the new being grasped my forehead and whispered something. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, but all of a sudden, a diadem appeared around my forehead and every word they spoke became clear to me. My mind filled with the knowledge of over a thousand years and I understood my situation immediately.  
  
My instincts took over, my emotions winning over my common sense. A part of me was screaming to stop moving, but my limbs would not listen and flailed about every which way as the man behind me pushed me towards a different room. I yelled at him and cursed profusely at him, ordering him to get his hands off me. I refused to be pushed around by anyone and my natural incentive to bite what my mind had recognized as an enemy took over.  
  
So I bit him. And I ran. I caused mayhem throughout the corridors of the palace and tried desperately to figure out the purpose of the diadem upon my head. Tearing at it as I ran down the hall, I tried to remove it but failed. Turning a corner to try and lose my pursuers, trying to hide myself in a secluded section of the palace. They were quickly catching up to me and I, in my haste, ran into a tall figure who was walking out of the hallway. He caught my wrist and looked at me curiously before frowning deeply.  
  
I made no struggle as I was caught by him. He did not look like he would harm me in any way. His relaxed posture was different from those of the men who caught me and his gaze spoke of nothin more than inner turmoil. My eyes locked on his immediately and I saw the shimmer of violet in them for the first time. My vision also told me that he had beautiful blond hair, as brilliant as the sun, framing his face and I immediately wanted to feel it, to hold it, to have it by my side all the time. Everything in my body felt slack and relaxed against his grip and all my negative emotions were forgotten for that one moment where I looked up at him innocently. My golden sun...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the soldiers chasing me having finally caught up. They thanked the man and dragged me back towards the room they had originally intended me to go to. I cursed myself mentally for having forgotten my troubles so easily and swatted and fought the soldiers as much as I could in my new shackles. Curiously, I noted that the man began to follow us towards the room.  
  
I was introduced to the woman who was seated at the end of the long throne room. There, the woman addressed me, but called herself "ore," so I wondered about what was this person's true gender. Ah, not person, this kami. Kanzeon Bosatsu. The man who was had followed me here sat down in the empty chair adjacent to her's and started a conversation with her. I followed his every step with my eyes, never letting my golden sun stray from my gaze.  
  
The goddess looked at me with a smirk on her face and started to antagonize the man, who's name was apparently Konzen and was her nephew, with comments about his habits. I was uneasy. My stomach turned itself over a few times as I watched the calculating eyes of one bodhisattva verbally spar with her nephew. There was something sinister sounding in her voice that I did not like.  
  
I snapped out of my revery when I heard myself being addressed to. I nodded dumbly to whatever it was they had said to me and openly stared at the blond. Being the curious child I was, I approached him and reached out towards his ponytail and touched the strands of golden hair carefully. Those present all emitted a surprised gasp and asked what I was doing. My mouth automatically responded, moving of its own will. No, not its own will, but of my heart's will. It could never and would never allow me to lie. "It's beautiful...and golden...like the sun..."  
  
I felt the tension slip from his body as his posture eased again and he gritted his teeth at me. He looked like he was going to kill me, but stopped immediately when he saw me. Our eyes locked and I held a breathe of air for fear that he really was going to kill me. But his gaze softened and he grunted out a "baka saru."  
  
I had never felt such peace before in my heart. My warring heart had stopped itself from tormenting me when it had seen right into his soul through his eyes. The torture of loneliness was not my burden alone, but his as well. But we would have each other for company. We were bound by fate to meet.  
  
The energy within me rippled lightly in approval and remained crawled into a small crevice in the back of my mind, taking with it all of the torture I had to endure alone. In its place was now innocence and purity, traits that I had possessed ever since I was born but never truly recognized. My eyes cast themselves downwards in embarassment, as I had been locked in a gaze with him for more than a few minutes. This look downwards finally made me notice that my hands were no longer that of a youkai, but that of a human. In the reflection against the metal chains, I could make out the rounded ears on each side of my head. The image I saw was not the same as the one I had seen in the pool just yesterday, but it was so familiar that it had to be me. I smiled a small but genuine smile at long last. Maybe I would find a place in this world...  
  
A guard began to usher me out of the room. Apparently, because of my reverie, I had not heard Kanzeon Bosatsu issue the order that Konzen was now my keeper. I was ecstatic, but calmed by joy to only a small smile to the guard who had replied to my query.  
  
As I started to exit, I heard Kanzeon ask him "Can you be his golden sun?" A question that I wanted to know the answer to as well.  
  
But I hoped that he could. I really did.  
  
-Owari-  
  
A/N: Well, feedback is welcomed, since this is my first Saiyuki fic. I think it was horrible, but hey, that's just me. If you hadn't noticed a bunch of the stuff I kind of shifted around to fit better with my fic. This is meant as a one-shot, but if the idea hits me, I might start a series from this with Konzen/Goku. There's just not enough Goku POV fics out there... 


	2. Chapter 2

Okie...I'm gonna regret doing this later, but uh...I wrote part two. It's pretty hard to write without any direction (and no desire to give any direction anyway =P) but hey, it's getting there. The main genre is still going to be angst, but now I'll throw in a dash of humor and romance too. Yeah, I know, weird combo -.-;; That last owari will have to be changed to a TBC...but ah...whatever.  
  
Title: Finding the Sun  
  
Author: AznSage  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Archived at:  
  
-Still Time ()  
  
-FF.net ()  
  
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. This part is in Gaiden, but the events do not happen exactly as those in Gaiden because I'm not making my fic a retelling of Gaiden. There will be familiar elements, but some were taken out as well (like the hair pulled out), but they may be added later.  
  
I was led, more like pushed, to a room nearby. Oddly enough, this hallway had seemed familiar.  
  
"You'll be staying with Konzen Douji-sama. Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama doesn't want to risk you going anywhere where you aren't being watched, 'cause we'd be damned if we can't stop whatever trouble you're causing." The guard sneered at me in disdain, in some show of  
  
masculine superiority, I suppose. I didn't know exactly how to respond so I stared back at him, still half-dazed from my meeting with Konzen. I could feel a goofy smile begin to make it's way out, with no means to suppress it. But I didn't care. I was happy. Happy that I had a chance to meet someone who could be my sun.  
  
"Ch'. Fuckin' itan. One minute they're dumb, the next they're just plain stupid." He spat the words angrily at me and I had to repress the urge to knock him senseless for saying that. I may not be a god but I am most certainly not stupid or dumb. I glared back at him angrily but didn't say a word.  
  
With a final sneer, the guard left me alone. The metal of his armor echoed in the room again and again and again, creating a rhythm from the steady beats of his steps. Hollow. The halls, devoid of any beings, allowing the echo. I shuddered at the thought of the loneliness again. But Kanzeon had seemed like a nice enough person, though, I'm sure she...or was it he?...had some ulterior motives. And Konzen...ah...my mind melted at the thought of just being in his  
  
presence. I started to laugh uncontrollably, so hard that I couldn't even stop myself. The happiness eminating through me was unmatched by anything I had experienced before. The raw emotion that I felt scared me to the core, but I shoved that frightful feeling into a corner of  
  
my mind, along with that strange lurking loneliness. I would feel it no more.  
  
"What's so funny?" My head whipped around at the voice, my throat finally deciding to listen to me and stop laughing. The smile was still on my lips and my eyes shone even brighter at the sight of him.  
  
"Konzen!" I ran up to greet him and in my rush of energy, decided to wrap my arms around the golden being. His body tensed at first under my touch and he pushed me away quickly. My heart ached from being shunned by him, but in the moment that I had looked up at him, he had  
  
seemed genuinely sorry for doing that. Maybe it was a reflex? I hoped it was.  
  
"Uh...That old hag told me to take care of your wounds first. She seems to think that one of your cuts have an infection on it."  
  
I put my arms in front of me and looked at it thoroughly for the first time in days. They were stained with my own blood, from open cuts all over that I must have received from the journey into the town. The soles of my feet were cut open from my journeying as well and the dirt, mud, and mire that I had stepped through had begun to clump and collect. The clothes that were clean before were now also matted with blood that had soaked through and dried on it.  
  
"Um...maybe just a bath is fine. The cuts will eventually heal." I tried to laugh it off but Konzen probably saw me as disgusting and filthy already anyway.  
  
"Baka saru. The cuts would heal but if you have an infection, you'll die from it. I'll bring you to a healer after you take a bath. Come on, I told someone to draw you a bath already. The bath hall is down that way."  
  
He pointed into the general direction of one of the wings of the building and dropped a bundle of clean clothing into my arms. "But...but...Konzen! I don't know where it is or how to get  
  
back here! This place is too big!"  
  
He sighed in frustration at my persistence. Frankly, it wasn't that I didn't know the place, this was in the hall that we had run into each other, that's why it looked familiar before. So if I had to, I could retrace my steps back to Konzen's room. I was definitely not going to forget where it was...how can you forget where your haven was?  
  
"Fine, I'll take you there." Konzen looked like he was very pained to do so, but I doubted that he had anything better to do anyway. This was Tenkai, wasn't it? A place where nothingness swallows everything, including the meaning of any acts done by a single person. Or was I  
  
wrong?  
  
We finally reached the bath hall. That is to say we finally reached it after much swearing from Konzen at the looks that people threw at him. I assumed that by now everyone had heard that Kanzeon had given me to him, though in what context that they heard that in, I do not know. I sighed a small sigh at this. People were sure to gossip now, I was no fool about that.  
  
The doors to the hall was flung open by Konzen and I had to gasp in awe. A large bath, or rather pool, with sakura petals floating in it was in the center of the room. Two large lion heads, one on each end of the length of the bath, spewed hot water from their mouths. There was a large white silk curtain around the bath that wasn't drawn around the fourth side, but could be, to give the bather their privacy. There were windows that lined only the top part of the walls  
  
and were about only a foot wide, enough for the steam to billow out of the room unnoticed. The floor was a pristine white and so was the whole room. The only color in it were the two golden lion heads and the clear blue of the water in front of me.  
  
Slowly, my muscles began to work again and I walked to the side of the bath, dropping the clean clothes there and started to rid myself of the dirty ones that I had stolen before. I was too busy to notice before but now I turned my head to see that Konzen was leaving and that small hollow feeling tingled through my body.  
  
"Ne...Konzen..." He stopped at my call but didn't turn around to face me. "Aren't you going to keep me company?"  
  
His body visibly tensed, then relaxed again into his usual self. "No. Bathing is not something that is done publicly. It's indecent." His icy tone saddened me. Was he not the sun? "I'll wait for you outside. Don't take too long."  
  
"Oh...alright." I doubted he heard that tinge of disappointment in my tone and I continued to strip myself and I heard the doors click shut. Sighing, I resigned myself to the thought that Konzen was probably never going to be nice enough to truly be my sun. Trying to dissolve my sorrows, I dove into the shallow water gracefully, enjoying the feel of it surrounding me, engulfing me, purifying me. I scrubbed gently at my wounds to get out as much dirt and blood as possible out of it. Then I remembered my chains. Would they be rusted from their exposure in it? Probably not...this was, after all, the shackles of Heaven.  
  
Finishing a quick bath, I clothed myself and stepped outside the room to meet Konzen. He looked at me and shook his head. "Don't you even know how to take a bath? You're not even completely clean! And look, your hair! It's still a complete mess!" He proved his point by  
  
grabbing a large handful of my messy hair, or rather messy hair with a lot of dirt in it. I smiled sheepishly back at him.  
  
"Um...oops?"  
  
"Come on, saru." He dragged me back into the bath hall and slammed the door shut. I'm sure that if there were any gods around there, they would have probably wondered why their dear Konzen Douji-sama was going into a bath hall with his pet monkey.  
  
He shoved me into the water and grabbed a bar of something very white sitting on the ledge of the bath. "This," he held up the bar for me to see, "is soap. You use it to wash yourself."  
  
"Ne...Konzen..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm still wearing my clothes." He seemed to at least stop his rampage for a short while at this and acknowledged that I was still fully clothed.  
  
"Well then, get rid of them." He coughed discreetly at this and turned around while I stepped out of the water to strip. I could swear that Konzen seemed embarassed by it but didn't comment. Must be some Tenkai thing I don't know about.  
  
Splashing back into the water gave Konzen the cue that I had finished undressing myself and he turned back around. He looked like he had a fever or something and his gaze never wavered downward. He just stared into my eyes again and we were locked in a silent contest, the  
  
roaring of the waters from the lion heads the only sound in the room.  
  
Of course, I was never one to be patient and I broke the silence by playfully splashing him with water. Hey, if he calls me a monkey, I'm going to damn well act like one.  
  
He sputtered in disbelief and glared at me for all he was worth. But he didn't really seem to mean it and just silently grabbed the soap and began to clean me. That is, only waist up.  
  
"I'm not washing the rest of you. I'm not your servant. Tell me when you're done." He tossed the soap at me and turned around. I washed my legs carefully to avoid the cuts. I was not yet a master at wielding soap and had relished the gentle touch that Konzen had placed all  
  
over me while cleaning me. I had never known such satisfaction that water alone could bring and sighed happily.  
  
"Ne, Konzen, I'm done." I handed him the soap and he shifted from his previous squatting position to now sit crosslegged on the ledge.  
  
"This," he pointed at a container, "is shampoo. It's used to wash your hair."  
  
My eyes twinkled at the that, the edges of my mouth forming a big grin. "Will that get me hair as pretty as yours Konzen?"  
  
"Probably not, my hair's one of a kind. But it'll at least get that dirt out of your hair. Turn around." I turned around so that my back was towards him and sat in the water. His fingers gently massaged the tresses of chocolate upon my head and relaxed me to no end. I sighed  
  
contentedly as I had felt such calm pass over me when I closed my eyes. I would give anything to feel like this forever.  
  
My peace was shatter when all of a sudden, Konzen pushed my head forward and shoved it into the water. My eyes snapped open frantically and I tried to push my head back up for later. But I couldn't, his hand was forcing me to stay stil while the other was still running through my hair. Eventually, his grip loosened and I popped out of the water.  
  
"What was that for?!" I glared at him as angrily as I could, hopefully also convincingly. There was no way I was actually going to be mad at him.  
  
"The shampoo needs to be washed out, so you use water." He stood up and crossed his arms, adding in a commanding voice. "Now come on, get dressed and we'll go see the healer."  
  
I jumped out of the water, making sure to splash Konzen as well. He seemed to dislike getting wet. "Fine! I'll be quick!" I smirked when my hair whipped out at him and shook even more water on him.  
  
Konzen didn't say a word in reply, but got that red tinge on his face again, then left hurriedly. Maybe I should make a note to the healer that Konzen has a fever of some sort that pops out every so often.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Well, comments are appreciated ^^ I wonder when Goku will find out what blushing is...*makes note to self* I don't know, but when writing this, this part seemed...longer...heheh...^^;; 


	3. Chapter 3

wheee~! Another part! I'm gonna try to get a part out once a month since I'm really busy, but I might a lot more in the middle of April, when we FINALLY get our spring break (my school is evil like that). Anyway, another part, with no direction! whee~!  
  
And thanks to Yami no Tenshi, jashuang, Azzie/Az, Astralkitten, dref, and UltraM2000 for reviewing ^_^ I feel kinda bad now because this chapter isn't really up to par with the others and might disappoint you -.-  
  
Title: Finding the Sun  
  
Author: AznSage  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Archived at: -Still Time (gmsaiyuki.topcities.com) -FF.net  
  
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. This part is in Gaiden, but the events do not happen exactly as those in Gaiden because I'm not making my fic a retelling of Gaiden. There will be familiar elements, but some were taken out as well (like the hair pulled out), but they may be added later.  
  
We walked in companiable silence down the corridors of Tenkai once again, keeper and charge. More of the citizens of Tenkai saw us and glanced at us, judged us, labelled us. I frowned as I saw that Konzen had gone back to his previous state of indifference and the scowl was once again on his beautiful face. My mind began to work itself into a frenzy to try to think of a way to solve this problem. What could make Konzen smile anyway?  
  
While I was lost in my thoughts, we had arrived at our destination, the room of the healer. Konzen barged into the room without even knocking once, immediately barking orders at the very confused old man working there.  
  
"You, out." He pointed at the man who the healer had been seeing previous to this and thrust the direction of his arm from him to the hall in which we had rushed in from. "You," he pointed at the healer hastily, his arms moving so fast that I could barely see it as any shape but only as a purple blur, "Take care of him. Quick."  
  
Konzen obviously had higher authority and was immediately recognized, seeing as how the patient scurried out the door quickly, not wanting to venture into what disobeying him would lead to. The healer, a wizened old man in very simple garbs, cleaned his work space in preparation for doing a check up on me.  
  
"Sit please." He pointed to the chair and smiled at me gently. I smiled back at him and looked at him straight in the eye. Big mistake. "Oh my..." He seemed to be affronted, backing up a bit from seeing me. He looked at Konzen, with an asking glance, his eyes pleading and fearful.  
  
"That kusobaba told me that you're supposed to look at his wounds to make sure he doesn't get an infection. She wants him alive, understand? Itan or not, he is favored by her."  
  
The healer seemed to nod at this explanation. I still did not understand this whole 'itan' business but dared not ask Konzen, the look on his face seeming to say that he would explode at any moment from anger or frustration. The healer gave me a robe to change into instead of the worn out clothes I had donned for the meantime. Afterwards, he warily peeled the robe away from areas he wanted to check and began to inspect my limbs, where most of the scratches were, and his face contorted in annoyance.  
  
"There seems to be an infection from one of the skinned knees. There was a small pebble embedded there too and I took it out, but I suspect that bacteria is rampant there too." He walked over to one of his tall cabinets and handed a bottle to Konzen. "Some of the other cuts on the same leg are also infected. Just rub this on him for a couple of days and it should do. Put the ointment on all the cuts of this leg or it may not kill all the spreading bacteria, understand?"  
  
Konzen nodded and grabbed the jar, grunted at the man, and then turned around, ready to leave. "Ikuzo, baka saru."  
  
I jumped up from my seat in the chair and followed him back out the door. The previous patient still stood in the hall, awaiting our departure to return to his checkup. Before following Konzen into the next hallway, I remembered about his feverish reactions and turned back around to the healer. He was surprised to see me and that fearful look returned to his face.  
  
"Excuse me, ojii-san, but I wanted to ask if maybe Konzen has a fever." He blinked at me confused. I took his speechlessness as a gesture to continue. "At random moments, his cheeks would go red and he would seem ashamed and not want to look at me. Is he sick?"  
  
The old man seemed to find this funny and shook his head. "No, gods cannot get sick. Maybe injured from attacks, but never sick. What you're describing is called blushing."  
  
"Blushing?" Before he could reply, Konzen's commanding voice shook the air.  
  
"Oi! Saru! Are you coming or not?! I have to apply this ointment onto you!"  
  
"Coming!" I smiled at the healer in return for his answer. "Thank you for providing me with an answer, it's good to know that Konzen is well." I rushed off after Konzen and wondered about what blushing was.  
  
I eventually caught up to him, who was still walking at an absurdly quick pace back to his room. Correction, our room. I smiled at the thought. I was lucky to have him all to myself in the midst of night, always by his side, always knowing that he would come back to me. Because now that I knew our destinies were crossed, I would never let go of him. No one can ever take my sun away from me.  
  
When we reached the room after a quick walk, that no doubt led to more questioning glances, he shut the door behind him quite loudly. He sure seemed angry about something. "Sit."  
  
I did as I was told and sat on the bed, causing it to creak slightly. Konzen's silent walk towards me made his next move incredibly surprising. He had whipped the robe upwards haphazardly and did not care that I was pretty much naked under it. I could feel a strange heat rise to my cheeks and I began to stutter out a demand for an explanation.  
  
To which he replied with only a simple "Urusai, baka saru."  
  
I did as I was told but I felt like exploding from the simple action. His fingers worked gently over the lacerations and I could feel the earlier stings of pain in my leg melt away, may it be from his touch or the ointment, I didn't know nor cared. An unconscious purr escaped from my lips from his ministrations, the throaty rumble causing the whole room to just stop freeze.  
  
All of a sudden, his body shot up and he threw the bottle of ointment at me. "Finish it up yourself." The ice in that tone saddened me, wondering what I had done to anger him. Maybe he was just standing outside again, like last time, and wasn't really angry with me, just frustrated.  
  
The slam of the door and heavy steps told me that Konzen was most definitely gone this time and that I had to finish applying the ointment by myself. I frowned deeply at this and continue to apply the ointment to myself. Even though the rooms of Tenkai allowed light to spill in endlessly, it was still a dark prison for its unwilling inhabitants, me being one of them, at least until I could figure out how to make my sun want me here. Otherwise, I would be alone again in a world that only looked at me as a feared and digusting creature. So the decision was reached about this matter.  
  
I would chase after Konzen.  
  
Well...after I treat these wounds. I sighed in frustration as I couldn't seem to move my leg much since the infection seemed to be setting in if I didn't finish up the simple task. I applied the ointment over all the cuts quickly, wanting to complete this task so that I could move onto one that was much preferred over it.  
  
But how would I approach him about it? How would I even know when he had accepted me? Reciprocated the same feelings that I have towards him? It was all such a confusing blur. But I must persevere in it. I had no purpose in life before this, but he suddenly waltzes into my life.  
  
Or was it I waltzed into his?  
  
Whatever it was, it made me happy and I would make sure that I could always be by his side. That I would never forget him. That he would always be the sun in my life.  
  
And so it begins, my search for the sun.  
  
-TBC-  
  
Eh...this part was so short compared to the other chapters. Yikes. -.- I now have a GENERAL direction on how I wanna do this fic, but that means LOTS of chapters...and even going as far as stretching a sequel into Gensou Maden...^^;; Ah...kinda undecided still. And I just wanted to ask you guys, as readers, if you would want Homura in it or not. I'm very flexible with this and couldn't decide, so uh...opinions please? 


	4. Chapter 4

School is EVIL! Ugh, so much work right now that I'm a bit behind schedule with everything. But after next Wednesday, everything should let up a little because I'm finally getting Spring Break! ^_^ 

Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Archived at: -Still Time (gmsaiyuki.topcities.com)   
-FF.net   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku 

Rating: PG 

Note: It's a Goku POV fic. This part is in Gaiden, but the events do not happen exactly as those in Gaiden because I'm not making my fic a retelling of Gaiden. 

Konzen had looked really frustrated the next day. Well, more than usual anyway. He stalked around Tenkai quite angrily and yelled at a bunch of the guards and servants running around there who were just minding their own business. I couldn't think of anything that could have been possibly bothering him, but I figured that he'd probably want some relief in tension. 

But what to do, what to do? 

I looked around the room. It was plain, but practical, with barely any decorations in the room. The desk was stacked full of papers, documents that Kanzeon had left for Konzen. The ink was still sitting there with the pen dipped in it, half tipping out already, left unheeded when Konzen had suddenly gotten up and almost flew out of the room for no apparent reason. 

I thought about the events of the morning for a while and I really couldn't possibly think of a reason why he would jump up and leave like that. He had awaken before I had and sat at his desk working, the light from outside already spilling in. I don't think he had slept very well since there were clear signs of fatigue on his face. Maybe it was because yesterday night was the first night we had to figure out sleeping arrangements. Somehow, it had ended up being a huge argument and me on the floor while he was all comfortable on the bed. 

But when I had woke up this morning, I had smelled a slight hint of musk in a pillow under my head, a pillow that most definitely was not there the night before. I was no longer on the floor, but had been deposited in the center of the bed, with the silk blankets tucked snugly around me. I remembered thinking of Konzen at every breath, breaths that brought in the intoxicating scent of my sun. 

My eyes slowly opened to see if I was just dreaming, the disbelief of the kind gesture still refusing to go away. But here I was, on the bed, without Konzen. He had already deposited himself in his seat at the desk and was peering through the documents with a scowl clear on his features. I quietly threw the sheets off of me and tiptoed towards him. I have to admit, I was surprised that he hadn't noticed me at all. But then again, those papers were taking up a lot of desk space. 

And then...I jumped him. Glomped him, some might say. I didn't like that negative look on his face at all and I am one to change what I do not like. Blame it on my innocence if you must. 

After that little episode, Konzen pried me off and stomped out of the room without another word. 

So now, here I was, bored out of my mind, doing nothing but figuring out a way to make Konzen less angry. Or at least more relaxed so that he'd stop verbally abusing all the guards. I had tailed him then and apologized to the soldiers after he'd left the vicinity. They seemed a bit shocked that I was saying that to them on Konzen's behalf but they were still instilled with a fear and loathing of me. I brushed it off for now, refusing to give in to that little voice in my head saying that I was very much so unwanted here by anyone. 

My thoughts brought me back to the present dilemma once again and I bounced up and off my seat on the bed and walked to the desk, the seeming center of Konzen's reason for rampaging. It was there that it had happened was it not? And the only thing that could have made him that way was the papers. So the papers must go. 

But how does one little saru get rid of such a huge stack of papers? I scratched my head at this. I couldn't just take them out of the room and put them somewhere else, it would be too conspicuous and it would probably end up back here anyway. No, I had to destroy them. 

I pushed the chair closer to the windows to see what was outside. Perhaps I could get rid of them this way? Pushing the windows open, I was greeted by a gentle breeze and I cautiously peered outside, There was a lush garden, with sakura trees, soft grass, beautiful flowers, the whole nine yards. Which meant it included a lake. My eyes glowed at the thought. The ink would surely be messed up from the water and thus the documents would be taken care of. Then problem solved and Konzen could relax for a while. 

But it would be difficult to get the papers to the lake. It was a bit far from the window and was a bit on the smallish side. I would have to aim perfectly in order to get them there. 

I rolled up the papers into a tiny wad and tried to toss it in the right direction. Except...the winds decided to pick up at that moment and sweep my throw elsewhere, making it roll off to a side. I tried again and again a few more times, but was thwarted over and over by the wind. 

Pouting, I crossed my arms and plopped down into the chair. What could I do to make this work? Perhaps I could use the wind to my advantage instead and get it to send the papers to the water. Yes, that would definitely work. 

So I took a piece of paper and just set it out from the window. The wind blew it in the correct direction and I was joyous that my luck was good right now. However, the paper just sat atop of the water and didn't sink at all, making it still visible to prying eyes. 

One problem taken care of and another one arose. I creased my brow in thought at how to get it there. Perhaps if the paper was folded in such a way that it would still be carried by the wind, but would not float? Ah, perhaps. I grabbed another piece of paper and folded it so that there were wings for it, but also a pointed tip so that it would sink upon hitting the water. Flicking it out of the window, the wind picked it up and, sure enough, the water engulfed it completely. 

Again and again, I repeated these movements. Grab, fold, flick. Grab, fold, flick. It was infinitely amusing. So amusing that I had almost forgotten my reason for doing this in the first place. 

Of course, I was always so kindly given reminders for everything. 

"Chibi saru! What are you doing!?" Konzen's shout at me brought me back to reality and I hoped to attention. 

"Konzen!" 

"Those papers are important! What the hell do you think you're doing by folding paper airplanes out of them!?" He stomped angrily towards the desk and I couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. 

Mental note to self: Konzen can be very frightening when angry. Do not anger Konzen. 

"Um...I was...uh...curious?" My mind couldn't supply the right words, but it did take in the fact that the shape I had folded the papers into were called airplanes in Tenkai. 

"Baka!" Konzen lunged at me and looked like he was going to strangle me. Well, there's no better way to relieve tension than a nice good jog through the halls of Tenkai. So off I went. 

I sprinted out of the room and had to duck underneath the hapless guard's legs to avoid bumping into him. Konzen wasn't so lucky and shoved him aside, giving me another few second lead. I ran around people and was quite thankful that I was shorter than most people in Tenkai. Going into one of the busiest hallways, I dropped on all fours and quickly crawled underneath everyone. No one seemed to notice me, or paid no attention to me, I couldn't really tell the difference. Konzen saw me go in this direction and started shoving people left and right again, mumbling curses as he chased. 

Through another few hallways I went, until I got to one that was pretty secluded. There was no one to hide behind, but the pillars were pretty thick. Maybe I could sneak myself around one and then backtrack. Konzen would definitely be unable to catch me after that. 

As I made myself scarce behind a pillar, I heard his voice ring through the hall, scaring all the courtiers who happened to be walking by there. 

"Where the hell has he gone off to now!? Where the hell is that bakasaru!?" 

One of the courtiers slowly walked up to him, mindful that Konzen might bite his head off. "Konzen Douji-sama, what's wrong?" 

"He made paper airplanes out of my important papers! Go help me find him now! He's gonna get what's coming to him today! I'm gonna kill him!" 

"Yes sir!" They scurried off on their way to find me, totally oblivious to the fact that I was right under their noses. No matter, this just gave me a chance to sneak off now. At least this allowed Konzen to vent all of his anger at me instead of some random person in Tenkai. I would most definitely not want him to be so angry at everyone else, but if it was all directed at me, I could take it and help him relax. Besides, he needs the exercise. 

I sighed. "He's pretty, but he sure has a temper." I found myself stalking off and talking to myself, occassionally glancing back to see if anyone saw me. "And always hitting me on the head..." Not that I minded much. It allowed him to relieve some of his tension, and if I could do that much for him, I was content with it. "Hm...I'd better hide for a bit, it's getting too easy to get caught if I hang around here much longer." 

I trotted over to another hall, my chains clanking behind me. They're heavy, but I can lift them effortlessly. They hurt my wrists, but yet it's such a dull and minute pain. They're cold, but the heat eminating from myself and those around me warm them to a level where I become completely unaware of them. They're not really my main concern, just a minor setback, a small pain. It made me only think about whether my decision to leave my loneliness atop the mountain a wise choice or not. 

But had I not left, I would not be able to bask in the warmth of the sun, to be near it. And you know what? I'd rather be here than anywhere else. Because I could embrace the golden sun. Because being this close to it could make me so happy. Because it gave my heart peace. 

I stopped my thoughts as I saw a room door. The place looked deserted enough for me to stay in for a little while without getting caught. Closing the door quietly behind me, I padded in softly, not letting a sound escape from me except for that of the chains scraping the floor. 

"Hey..." A voice? "Who are you?" 

I looked up at the source and saw someone who looked just about my age, was just about my height, and was also hiding in this room. And you know what else? 

He had golden eyes like me. 

-TBC- 

Yeah, this next part is gonna be kinda obvious what happens but I want to insert a lot of Goku's thoughts on it since the manga and anime tends to overlook him sometimes. Thanks to **Azzie** and **gallactica** for reviewing ^_^ It's good to know people are keeping up. About the Homura thing, I'll probably just mention Goku bumping into him, but not much on him in this one, since he wasn't really important. Maybe later, say if I ever have a sequel that goes into the time of Gensou Maden, but I'm not planning anything for now ^_^ I really need to get a direction for this fic -.-;; 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. Gaiden, but not exactly the same as Gaiden is. This part has a LOT of lines from the manga. Some were tweaked with, but there's a lot of similar dialogue. 

"Hey? Are you listening to me? I asked you who you are, are you going to reply or what?" 

My mind snapped back into place. He just said something, a question, but I couldn't clearly process it. I was still captivated by the fact that someone else had golden eyes. That someone else was also a child stuck in Tenkai. "Huh? Uh...I..." 

"Oh...crap..." Shuffling and footsteps could be heard not far from us, a few hushed voices talking to each other about something. "This way!" He grabbed my wrists before I even knew what was going on and lightly shut the door behind me as quickly as possible. Scurrying quickly behind the statue that sat there, he clamped his hand over my mouth to silence me. Under normal circumstances, I would have probably bit his hand, but this was definitely far from normal. Who was this kid? 

With a loud bang, the door flew open. "Nataku-sama! Nataku-sama!" I felt the boy next to me tense in anticipation of what would result from the call, only causing myself to hold my breath, not wanting to cause trouble for him in a matter I was not familiar with. When the guard received no reply, he left the room, mumbling about how this 'Nataku' person was such a handful. 

The kid next to me snickered. "Baka." 

Since the danger had passed, I felt the urge to voice my opinion again. I felt my innocence overpower me though and briefly wondered outloud. "Were you running because you did something bad?" Of course, what I really wanted to ask was "Are you running because you are like me?" but I bit my tongue on that one. 

"It wasn't much. Tentei just looks so dumb whenever he's taking a nap on that throne of his...so I drew nose hairs on his face." He chuckled quietly and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. The sound had relieved the tension in my heart and made me temporarily forget about the golden eyes. 

"Haha! I would've loved to see that!" 

"Yeah! I should've taken a picture!" His laughter evened out to a silly grin and he offered his hand to me. "You're fun. I'm Nataku. Who are you?" 

I looked at the hand and blinked a few times. "Um...I..." 

He looked back at me surprised. "See, you do this..." He took my fragile palm with his other hand and placed it into the correct position on his offered hand so that they fit just perfectly. His hands were small just like mine, except they had a deathly pale tone to them and were softer. My hands were bronzed and calloused compared to his, the cuts from my climb still not having been fully healed. My fingers tightened of their own accord into the space and then he began to move my hand up and down in a steady motion. "It's called a handshake. It's a gesture of greeting and friendship." 

My mouth formed a little 'o' shape as he did that. It fascinated me to no end. How such a simple action could mean so much. I smiled back at him. 

"So what's your name?" 

"Well...uh...I don't have a name..." I felt heat rush to my cheeks, as the matter did seem a bit humiliating. "I didn't have anyone to give me a name. The people here say that I'm strange and call me an 'itan.' They say that since golden eyes bring about either great fortune or great misfortune, I have to be properly 'looked after' here." I looked at him pleadingly, asking him for his story. What was he doing here? He was happy and seemed very well-respected by the guards. Was it true happiness or just his being well-adjusted? 

"I don't understand all of that, but it seems pretty impressive." I blinked, confused. Impressive? He had golden eyes too though... 

"Huh?" It seemed to be the only response I could coax out of myself today. 

"There's only one of you in the whole world, so you're unique. No one can ever take your place. Wouldn't you find that impressive?" 

Suddenly, the doors flew open with a loud bang. "There you are Nataku-sama!" The guards rushed up to him and ushered him away. Nataku yelped in surprise at their appearance, his eyes frantic for a way to escape. "You've gone too far this time. Return to the palace immediately!" Their commands made me think again about the 'respect' that Nataku may have around here. What was his purpose? 

"Alright, alright." He began to follow them out and I felt the urge to scream after him. 

And scream I did. "Nataku! Will I see you again?" 

He smiled at me. "Yeah! Definitely!" 

After Nataku left, I made my way out of the room and back into the hall. I looked around and couldn't remember which way I had come from. But since there seemed to be a lack of scared guards, that must mean that Konzen had stopped trying to kill me. Which meant he must be in our room. I happily wandered around the halls for the way back, idly musing in the fact that I was still nameless. 

Surely enough, by the time I had made it back to the room, Konzen was there, lying on his bed, belly down, hugging a pillow tightly by his head, with his back towards me. The room had changed a little while I was gone. His desk was no longer in it, but apparently had been moved to a more suitable office and a neat little futon had been brought out and placed next to his. 

"Konzen!" I jumped at him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. "I'm so sorry I made you mad! I didn't mean to! Honest!" Under me, he shifted slightly so that he was now facing me. Of course, with me latching onto him as I was, that meant my face would be at around his stomach's level. 

"Saru! Get off me now! Your bed is there now!" He pointed at the new piece of furniture and I pouted at it. I didn't want to sleep in another bed! I wanted to be in his! 

"But...Konzen!" 

"And where have you been?! I thought you got lost and kicked out of Tenkai or something! Not everyone knows that you're here under that kuso baba's orders you know! You had me wor--" He stopped there, cutting himself short and getting up into a seated position. My arms were still firmly latched to his waist so I was now in a very odd position. He looked at me with his eyes blazing in fury. "Get off me." 

I shook my head and pouted cutely at him. It seems to work a lot, so I might as well use it to my advantage. "Mm-mm. Iie!" 

"Fine." He got up and stood, with me still latching myself onto him and began to try and pry me off. 

"Wah~! Konzen! No! You're gonna rip up my shirt!" 

"Get off me! Now!" 

"No! No! No! No! NO!" I clung onto him even tighter as he tried even harder. After a good two minutes of this, Konzen finally stopped and plopped down on the bed, his back against the headboard and his arms raised to pillow his head. 

"Fine, have it your way." I smiled at him and snuggled into the inviting warmth. Konzen's hair idly brushed by me and I let it brush by my nose. It was pleasant in scent and soft to the touch. Definitely a sight to behold. 

"Ne...Konzen..." 

"Hm?" 

"Can I...brush your hair?" 

He looked at me a bit in surprise and seemed to think about it for a little while. "No." 

"Come on~ Konzen! Please? I'll let go of you!" 

He seemed to think this over again, but still, the reply was the same. "No." 

"Pleeeeeeeeeease~?" I emphasized my point by squeezing even tighter around his waist and eliciting a slight gasp of surprise from him. 

"Fine! Just let go already! I can't breathe!" 

I let go and jumped at him, hugging his neck briefly. "Sankyuu, Konzen!" We shifted positions on the bed and I untied his hair, running my hands through the soft locks in admiration. "Uwa~! It's so soft! It feels like silk!" I began to work my fingers through the hair again as Konzen handed me a comb instead. 

"Use this." 

Taking it, I ran it through his hair. It sparkled beautifully against the light that played in the room. So golden, so beautiful... "Like the sun..." I couldn't help but smile at this. 

Apparently, Konzen heard me. "I am not like the sun." 

"Bu--" 

"NOT like the sun. Especially not yours. I am far from being anyone's sun." His words sliced into my heart deeply. How can this being even think that he was not the sun? He was caring, intelligent, beautiful, perfect. Except maybe that temper of his, but that's curable. 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as I continued to comb his hair adoringly. It started to eat away at me that it was so quiet, so I decided to make conversation. "Oh! I met this really nice kid today! I think I'm going to see him again tomorrow if you're too busy." 

"So you have a friend now?" 

"Yup! He seems kinda stuck up, but he's lots of fun!" 

"Well, that's good." 

"Yeah!" Konzen seemed to be lost in thought for the next few seconds and I stopped combing his hair and climbed around to face him. I stared at him and waved my hands in front of his face for a few seconds. His seriousness was contagious and I started thinking as well about important things...like my name. 

"Now what?" Konzen finally snapped out of it and looked me disinterested. 

"Naa, Konzen, give me a name." 

"That's kinda sudden..." He turned away from me and it looked as if he wanted to ignore me again. 

"Next time I see him, I want to tell him my name! So..." 

"I'll think about it." 

"No! I want it right now!" 

"Fine then. Saru. Let's make it saru." 

"Konzen no baka!" I threw a pillow at his head as he tried to turn away and ignore me. I don't know why but this seemed to matter to me so much. Maybe because it was the sense of identity that I lacked. I didn't want to be called by what I was. I did not want the next guard to see me to call me an itan. A creature they hated and despised. An outcast. "Please Konzen! I'm begging you!" I ducked my head a bit and turned it away as it seemed that some moisture tried to make it's way to my eyes. 

"Gaki! What the hell do you think you're doing--" His sentence stopped short as I raised my hand to wipe away the tears. 

"Goku. Son Goku." 

"Goku?" 

"It's short and simple so that your short simple monkey brain can remember it." 

"Mm...Goku. Heheh." I mused over it in my mind. It was short and simple, but knowing Konzen, there was probably some meaning behind it that I didn't comprehend, nor was he willing to tell me. It's worth a shot though..."Ne, Konzen, what's it mean? What's it mean? What's it mean?" 

"Shut up and go to sleep!" He threw a pillow at me for my inquiries and turned around again, intent on trying to pretend that he was asleep and ignoring me. 

"Mou...kechi." I walked over to his other side where I would see his face. His eyes were closed and the scowl was already gone, in it's stead a soft blank expression. Maybe he really was asleep. Carefully, I crept closer to him. I waved my hand in front of his face to check if he was really asleep. Nothing. 

I couldn't help it really, but I brushed away a few of his golden locks to see his stern face more clearly. His pale features will always bring a smile to my face. 

"Have a nice nap, Konzen. And remember, no matter what, you'll always be my sun. No matter how much you deny it, you still are my sun." I must have really been crazy at this moment because I leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. "I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but I'm already bound to you. Always. I'm so alone here in Tenkai...If you were gone, I think I'd go crazy." 

And with that, I left the room, with one last glance at Konzen. I wanted to find someone to tell me what my name meant. And if I'm lucky, I could find Nataku as well and tell him my name. 

"Konzen...thank you...for my identity...for taking care of me...for everything..." 

-TBC- 

Much thanks to **gallactica**, **Astralkitten**, and **bleit** (I actually don't know what I would do with Homura, but probably not much 'cause I don't think he's that bad of a guy ^_^ He might give Goku something to think about though ^^;;) for reviewing! ^_^ And in case you really wanted to know, Konzen isn't asleep at the end part. *grins* I just mastered drawing Goku well this last week, so I might do some art for this, we'll see ^^;; Can't wait to quickly introduce to Goku all the people in Tenkai...it's frustrating following the dialogue of the manga sometimes (especially since I have to translate it -.-;;).   
What to expect from me for the next two chapters:   
-A talk with...er...I haven't decided who yet, but there aren't that many people to choose from right now...about the meaning of Goku   
-Tenpou's intro   
-Kenren's intro (this might be in the next three chapters...considering I'm lazy and don't feel like writing lots in one chapter... 

I'm TRYING to give this fic direction and it's not working, so I'll just plan a few chapters ahead at most...and then probably change my mind at the last minute and write something else...^^;; 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Archived:  
-Still Time ()  
-FF.net   
Rating: PG   
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. Gaiden, but not exactly the same as Gaiden is. Homura comes into play in this part and I mix around manga and anime version stuff. 

Idly, I strolled down the halls of Tenkai, wondering just who could tell me what my name meant without recoiling back in fear. There were veryr few choices and the first one that came to mind was...Kanzeon. She seemed to be really nice and would explain to me the meaning of my name. But she would probably ask where I got it from and if she finds out it's Konzen...well, she'll most definitely not let the subject drop easily. And I really didn't want to bring any trouble to Konzen, so who could I turn to? 

That Jiroushin guy seemed okay. Except he is whereever Kanzeon is. So...bad idea. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I've been walking around these corridors for at least ten minutes and not one person has showed up without a sneer on his face towards me. It's not very surprising, but is it to much to ask that they just ignore me? I would prefer that they ignored me than sneered at me. Because if I didn't know their opinions of me, I could just be blissfully unaware of how much they despise me. 

I wish. 

Apparently, my musings had gotten myself lost again. Just exactly how big is Tenkai? And here I thought I was going on a more familiar route through the halls, only to discover there's another one here and there's a lovely field by it. 

Flowers blossoming in every inch of the field, spanning far beyond the horizon, the breeze gentle and caring, caressing and calling me towards it. I felt drawn to it. Perhaps, a relaxing stroll in my element would be what I need to forget about my woes of a stuffy, boring place like Tenkai. 

The flowers were beautiful, but there just was something about them that lacked the charm of those on Earth. I don't know why I felt this way about it but I did. Maybe it was because the red of the flowers lacked that extra spark that the ones on Earth did. Or maybe it was because the oranges seemed duller in the light than the ones on Earth. Or maybe it was because the yellow hues of the flowers seemed to fade into the background, not as able to stand out as it's cousins on Earth. But I can tell you one thing for sure, the violets were beautiful. 

They were the same color as Konzen's eyes, except they lacked the menace behind them. But the good came with the bad. The flowers also lacked the kindness and caring that I knew must be in his heart. They lacked the concern that he had cast at me when I had gone hiding. But they shone with his purity, his beauty, his light. I couldn't help myself in picking a few to bring back to him. 

However, after only a few steps of picking, a huge form blocked my way. I looked up at who it was and blinked. How had I not noticed this person here before? He was a tall, lean, well-muscled god with wavy long hair and the most striking eyes: one was blue, one was golden. He wore the same shackles that I wore, except his were longer and bound together. He seemed to be in deep thought, his gaze looking far from Tenkai, his heart elsewhere. His hands rested on a large saber made of fire, matching the billowing purple and red cape that he wore. His face was chiseled and very well-defined, a very handsome man in his own right. 

His eyes were suddenly on me though, noticing that I was standing there with the most curious look ever. I gripped my violets tighter and smiled at him. 

"Hi, I'm Goku. What's your name?" I extended my other hand at him in the same friendly way that Nataku had for me. I wanted to befriend this man. He had a golden eye as well as the shackles. Perhaps we shared something in our origin, our past that would help me understand this whole itan business. 

He looked at me seriously again, but this time, his face broke out a smile. "I'm Homura." He took my hand and shook it twice firmly. I could feel the strength from it, coursing from his body to mine. He had recalled his flame sword and sat down on the field, comfortably crossing his legs and resting the unused sword hilt next to him. "Sit if you want." 

I did, never letting go of my violets. Then, the stupidest question came to mind, but I felt the need to ask anyway. "What does Homura mean?" 

He looked at me quizzically before answering. "It means flame." He stared at me for a while longer before I started getting edgy. He seemed very interested in my story as well, seeing as how he was staring intently at my chains and trying to look like he wasn't staring at my golden eyes. 

But I was the curious one and voiced my question faster. "Why do you have one gold eye and one sapphire eye?" 

"Because I'm part kami, part human. I am an itan as well. One day I will bring great misfortune to Tenkai, I am sure of it. Are you that kid that there's been rumors about?" 

"Rumors?" That was the first I heard of it. 

"Yes, rumors. The itan who was born of the aura of the Earth. The greatest fear of the rulers of Tenkai. The one with the golden eyes of a shade that would put the most valuable of treasures to shame. The child of the Earth sent to oppose Heaven." 

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but that did sound pretty accurate. "Yes, I do believe that's me. Not that many people know I'm here though. At least that's what Konzen said." 

"Aa, not that many people believe that it's true that you're here, but give them a few days and make a few more appearances and I'm sure they'll know." He chuckled a bit at me and ruffled my hair as well. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I can't believe this is what Kannon thought Konzen needed." 

That most certainly got my attention. "You know Konzen?" 

"But of course. After I was released and Kannon thought it would be a good idea for the two of us to meet." 

"And how'd that go? Are you guys still friends? Wanna come with me to see Konzen?" 

"Not well, no, and he'll probably kill me. Kannon thought we would get along, but we're not exactly the best of friends. After I said he looks like a woman with that hair of his, he started to get defensive and it just turned ugly from there." 

"Well, his temper does get the best of him. I already have a few bumps on my head from him." I rubbed my head woefully as a show of what I meant. 

Homura laughed at this again. "Konzen means well. He likes you." 

"Really?" I brightened up and couldn't stop smiling like crazy. "How do you know for sure?" 

"Let's just say that Konzen mumbling about a certain 'bakasaru' isn't very subtle when he's stomping down the halls. The blush is always there and Kannon always pokes fun of him in front of everyone." 

"Oh..." I hadn't been aware that Konzen wore that blush often, but from this, I would say anytime I'm mentioned it seems to show. I thought back to what the healer told me. "Ne...Homura, what's blushing?" 

He chuckled at me. "It's a reaction that occurs when someone's embarassed about something. In this case, Konzen is embarassed in admitting that he cares for you. He has a reputation to uphold as a cold bastard after all. But then again, who could resist you? You're quite the adorable one." 

"Oh..." So Konzen did care for me. I wasn't just hallucinating. Somehow, that just made me happier than ever. Just a tiny place in his heart for me. It was more than I could hope for. "Ne, Homura...you don't sound like you like him at all. Do you hate him?" 

"No, but it's not like I like him either. I am probably one of the few people in Tenkai who isn't afraid of him lashing out at me. He really does need a little guy like you to help loosen him up, fill the void in his life." 

"And I need him too. He's my sun..." 

"Sun?" It was Homura's turn to be surprised by my words. 

"Aa. He is my sun." 

Homura smiled, not one of his smirks from before, but more of one that seemed at peace. "Then I am happy for you. Never let go of him. Never, understand? You rarely get to find your sun so early in your life." 

"Nn. Thank you, Homura." He really was a nice guy. One of the violets began to fall from my grasp, reminding me not to linger for too long or Konzen would get worried again and probably whack me on the head for not telling him where I was. "I really have to go now, but it was nice talking to you." 

"Likewise." 

As I was about to leave, one question popped into my mind. "Oi...Homura...do you happen to know what my name means?" 

"Go means enlightened or enlightenment. Ku means that which cannot be seen, the void and emptiness. Put together, it means that you understand the emptiness. Very suitable name for you." He smiled at me again and waved me off. "It's best you go, I do not want to keep you and cause Konzen's next rampage. If you ever feel the need to talk again, I will most likely be here. If not, just ask for me from one of the guards." 

"Aa, sankyuu, Homura!" I ran off with the violets in hand, back to Konzen's room. I wanted to show him the flowers as a token of repayment for his kindness and concern for me. Homura's words about Konzen's feelings towards me had stuck with me and were constantly replaying in my head. He did care for me. But in what way? 

-TBC- 

Originally, Kanzeon was supposed to tell Goku his name's meaning, but I decided to rewrite it as Homura instead. More mixing of what actually happened...though I'm going to incorporate the GENERAL plot of Gaiden. And about Goku's name, keep in mind that in Buddhism, Goku's a great name. There's actually more meaning to it than just what Minekura-sensei uses, but I'm gonna stick with the little bit she used, maybe add more at a later time. I actually kinda like Homura and think that there are too many fics of him where he's the bastardized villain. So, I give you...thoughtful, understanding, not-trying-to-steal-Goku Homura!   
I had more to say, but I don't remember...Thanks to **chris**, **Azzie**, **gallactica** (my friend scanned me her Chinese version of Gaiden, so I have to translate from that -.- And Goku isn't too young for lime...or lemon...but I realllly think that's not the point in consideration yet for this story. *takes chocolate*), **Kiarene**, and **Astralkitten** (ah...gomen...Tenpou and Kenren are coming after this, I was too busy to add them to this part -.-).   
Next chapter: Goku meets Tenpou and Kenren. Don't know how I'm gonna pull this one well...but I am definitely keeping the "love child" line...So, ja, until next time ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Archived at:   
    -FF.net   
    -Still Time (gmsaiyuki.topcities.com)   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. Gaiden, but events screwed around with a lot to fit my plot ideas. More notes at the end. 

Racing back through the halls as quickly as I could, I realized that I had lost my way again. But I had to hurry or Konzen would try to kill me later and that would be...painful. People got out of my way when they saw me sprinting madly down the halls, screaming obscenities after me about how I should watch where I was going and that there was no need to try and run them over. But they didn't understand. They were all empty masses who were puppets of the rulers of Tenkai. I finally recognized this hallway and realized that our room was not far, just around the bend at most. But as my luck would have it... 

"Ah! Itai!" I rubbed my head in pain. In front of me was a very tall man, adorned in the uniform of the army, with a skull figure on his chest and a wine jug on his belt. "Uh...sumimasen!" He stared at me oddly and didn't look like he was going to say anything, and I was in a rush, so best to leave now. I picked up the two violets that had dropped and was about to run off again but the man grabbed my hair to stop me. 

"Let me go! I have to go back to Konzen!" 

"So you're the kid that Tenpou was talking about that had been brought to Kannon's place. You're with Konzen now huh?" 

"You know Konzen, ojii-san?" 

He visibly twitched at that thought. "Not ojii-san, onii-san!" 

"Kenren-dono." He looked up at who had called him, two soldiers, obviously of low statures and were merely guards. They were probably looking for me again. "That child has been wandering around the palace without permission, he must have snuck in somehow." I shrunk back behind this man. He seemed more open-minded and had not mentioned anything about me being a 'shitty itan' the whole time, not insulted me in any way, and he knew Konzen. Somehow, I just knew he was on my side. 

"Ah...this kid? He's okay." 

"Is he an acquaintance of yours, Kenren-dono?" 

"As a matter of fact..." He smirked slyly at the soldiers. "He's my love child." Whatever that was the soldiers were definitely confused. Me? I just kept that confused, cute look on my face in hopes of not causing any more trouble. 

The soldiers sputtered at this. "Love...child...?" 

Before they could recover, the man had put an arm around me, resting precariously on my shoulder, and we walked off with him laughing loudly. 

"Kenren-dono?!" He ignored the call and we continue to make our way back to Konzen's room, my hands grasping the flowers tightly. He seemed to be in deep thought and didn't say a word, which seemed odd from the boisterous mannerisms I had just witnessed. 

"We're here. Come on kid, let's get you back to your proper guardian." 

He opened the door and I was ready to scream apologies at Konzen before he could kill me or hit me with that fan. Except, there was a man here already, wearing a lab coat with hair that was shoulder length, and a gentle smile adorning his face. "Oh, I see we have a visitor." 

"Kenren!" The man seemed surprised to see me with the onii-san from before. 

"Tenpou!" He yelled back at him. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have duties in court right now?" 

"If you mean taking your place in the presence of Tentei while you run off doing your research, it's done." He looked back at me, still clinging onto the violets. "Oh, and look who I found running around." 

"Goku! Where have you been?!" Konzen smacked me soundly on the head. "You can't just run around the palace or the guards will catch you and punish you!" 

"Itai! Matte, Konzen!" I presented the violets to him. "I was just getting some fresh air and I found a field of flowers, so I thought that maybe I should get some for your office, you know, to brighten up the place." His anger lifted from his body and he roughly grabbed the violets from my grasp. 

"You need to put that in water soon or it's going to die. I'll just leave 'em here for now, but you better remember to get them later, got it?" I nodded rapidly. "Baka saru." He ruffled my hair roughly and returned to his spot in the chair. 

"It seems that we haven't been properly introduced." The man in the lab coat smiled at me and extended his hand. "I'm Tenpou." 

I shook his hand and smiled back at him. "I'm Goku. Nice to meet you." 

"You can call me Ten-chan. And this is Kenren. You can call him whatever you want, as long as it's not ojii-san." Kenren kept quiet and just twitched while leaning against the now closed door. 

"Tenpou...since when were you so fond of kids?" Konzen reclined lazily on his chair, with me still standing in the middle of the room. "And...what the hell's with 'Ten-chan?'" 

He laughed good-naturedly at Konzen. "Well, what's wrong with being friendly? Or does it impose on your reputation?" 

I watched the two trade insults, with Ten-chan always laughing back at Konzen and Konzen having more veins popping on his temples at every passing minute. It was good to be here. Amongst friends. Amongst what felt like family. Amongst what is family. And in the glow of my sun. 

Eventually, Kenren did move. He got up off his spot on the door and grabbed Ten-chan with a hand on his collar. "Alright, enough of the chit chat. You may not have work to do, but we do. See ya, Konzen. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Ten-chan! Ken nii-chan! Going so soon?" 

"We have to meet with some important officials about some job the army's gotta pull on this big youkai guy named Gyuumaoh. So we gotta be off now. Take care of the little brat, Konzen Douji." 

I waved goodbye to the two and turned my attentions back to Konzen. "Ne...Konzen..." 

"Hm?" 

"You may be immortal and not to eat, but I'm not. Wanna go grab something to eat?" 

He did not move to counter me or rebut. Instead he got up and nodded, silently making his way to the door. I ran after him to catch up. His face was curled up in thought but his eyes were lacking any anger or resentment. Worry was clear in his thoughts though. I just wish people in Tenkai weren't so afraid of their superiors punishing them. I wish they could speak freely. But this was not my world, and I just followed. 

From watching Konzen, I wasn't watching my way and bumped into someone again. I rubbed my head in pain, it seems that I was doing that a lot nowadays. Another day, another bump against a belt buckle is what it seems like. And this hallway wasn't even crowded. "Gomen..." 

"Watch it kid!" He shouted at me angrily and eyed me warily, his eyes skipping from the diadem, to my golden eyes, then to the shackles. Konzen snapped to attention at the voice and sneered angrily at the newcomer. 

"Li Touten." Konzen cursed angrily under his breath. Obviously, they were not on pleasant terms and it wasn't just the casual way that he would speak to Kannon. 

The man smirked at Konzen haughtily. "So this is the new kid huh? Goku was it? Golden eyes, dangerous child of the aura of Earth. Heaven doesn't need another itan, Konzen. So you better watch him well. Or else, I'll be sending my soldiers for you." 

"Since when did you get the power and position to order me around? Or are you being delusional again?" 

"Ch'. I've never been delusional Konzen, only Tentei and all the other gods have." 

"Watch what you say. The walls have ears." 

"And what have I got to fear? I have the ultimate weapon on my side. Heaven needs me to survive and hold their power." The man turned his attentions to me again. "Don't get too attached kid. That cold bastard Konzen's not interested in women, you know." I could feel the anger and hate emanating off of Konzen from that comment and was not about to let this guy get away with it. So I kicked him. Hard. 

"Ow! Shit!" He grabbed my shoulders and found strength in his hate, throwing my body up against the wall, a hand snaking around my throat to choke me . "Don't you *dare* do that again or I will have my son kill your precious Konzen when you're asleep, got me?" The pain from the impact on the wall was getting to me and I was beginning to notice a lack of air. Konzen rushed up from behind him and grabbed his hands off from me to free me from the hold, lifting the man off his feet. The anger from him was so great that if he could he would probably be blowing steam from his ears. 

"Get the fuck off him *now* Li Touten! I don't care if your son comes and tries to fucking kill me. You *don't* touch Goku, got it?" The two stared down at each other for a few minutes until Konzen finally let go of him. Konzen helped me off the floor and began to lead me away from the scene. 

My sharp ears caught the man's words after we had turned our backs on him. "Konzen Douji, you are a dead man..." My body shivered from the tone that he had taken. A fearful man indeed. Who exactly was he? 

"Goku." A low whisper from my keeper's throat caught my attention anew. "Are you alright?" 

"Aa, yeah I'm fine. Just a scratch here or there. Nothing that a tree branch couldn't have done as well." 

"Good." Another moment of silence. "I want you to stay away from him." 

"Who is he, Konzen?" 

"Li Touten. He is using his son to manipulate the courts and gain power for himself. He is a conniving bastard and a lot of unrest in the army has been rumored to have been caused by him. Him and his son the killing puppet." 

"Killing puppet? Who's that?" 

"Nataku." 

My eyes went wide. It couldn't be. "But Nataku...Nataku's not a killer! He's my friend! Konzen, you're joking right?" 

He shook his head and looked at me seriously. "Be careful of where his loyalties lie." He turned back around to continue walking. "Come on, dinner will probably begin soon. Come with me." 

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Nataku? That kid that I had met? A killing puppet? I couldn't understand how he was capable of these types of things. And no one around here was willing to give me a straight answer. Except maybe Homura. Yes, tomorrow, I will talk to him. That is, if my luck allows me. 

-TBC- 

This part took so long in part because of the fact that I had exams and a LOT of school work. So I'm taking a little break from studying and posting. Sorry to all for waiting so long for this chapter. *bows* I will update more diligently during the summer. Thanks to **chris**, **Astralkitten**, **gallatica**, **Kiarene**, **Azzie**, and **bleit** for reviews ^_^ I have a good idea of where I'm headed now so the plot will start to pick up little by little since I can't seem to make myself write long chapters. I'm trying to write a whole story without breaks, so I'm trying not to skip around time spans too much here. -.-;; 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Archived at:   
    Still Time (gmsaiyuki.topcities.com)   
    ff.net   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: It's a Goku POV fic. Gaiden, but events screwed around with a lot to fit my plot ideas. 

We entered the dining hall unannounced, only to find it packed with soldiers. Wine was flowing freely and the intoxicating scent of the most delectable dishes were in the air. Glancing around quickly, I spotted Ken nii-chan and Ten-chan by themselves at one of the elevated tables near the front of the hall. 

"Look, Konzen! The two of them are here!" I pointed excitedly at them and proceeded to drag him towards them. "Ten-chan! Ken nii-chan!" Waving energetically at them, they smiled back and brought up two chairs for us. 

"Didn't you two say that you had business to attend to?" 

After taking a swig of his wine, Ken nii-chan answered, "This is the business. As usual, they just decided to stick the whole job to Nataku and his 'army' and we're not going to be dispatched tomorrow. The lackeys wanted to celebrate another boring, lazy day, so here we are." He took another drink and passed us the food. "You really gotta try some of this stuff, it's better than anything else on Earth." 

I grabbed the proffered food and question and began to gobble it down as Konzen continued to question Tenpou. 

"Well, if you aren't going to be doing anything, then what's even the point of having an army? You're all useless if Tentei keeps deciding to leave it up to Nataku." 

Ten-chan glanced up at him from his wine. "See that guy over there?" He casually moved his eyes towards a very quiet, lone, pale-skinned man. No, not man, something else for he had pointed ears. His skin was scaly and his red eyes captivating. He watched the entire hall silently, noticing all that occurred, maybe even our current conversation. "That's Goujun, the Dragon King of the Western Sea, the head of Tenkai's Western Army. Something about how he's been lately tells me that there's something wrong with high command. He doesn't agree with them but he doesn't disobey orders either. This last mission for Nataku to defeat Gyuumaoh just seems like another way for Li Touten to boost his position. And I don't think that Goujun is going to be very happy with someone as corrupt as him taking on such power and influence." 

Konzen glanced at the dragon in question, not moving to make it obvious. "Tenpou...are you sure it's a good idea to talk about this now?" 

Kenren smirked. "But of course, Konzen. The safest place is right under their noses. Besides, all the ruckus around us makes it hard for someone to overhear us. Everyone's too busy getting drunk or being drunk. It won't get us caught." 

I had a sneaking suspicion that they had forgotten I was here and just talked about the matter without my interruption. It was better this way anyway, they would not hold back anything that I would find useful in knowing. 

"Wars are merely ways for one to carry out one's ideas and impose them. If Li Touten is planning to gather power to create a war in Tenkai, then we all know what is to come after that." Ten-chan pushed his glasses back up a little as he took any sip of wine. "And we would have no way of stopping it because of Nataku. Surely, he will be ordered to kill us." 

I swallowed my gasp of surprise before it could escape. I did not need to draw attention to myself. Just keep eating that food Goku... 

"But we're still going to oppose him anyway. Better to live our lives to the fullest and at least try than just sit on our asses all day waiting for death." 

"Or..." Ten-chan looked like he was in deep thought. "No, never mind, we can't." 

"What? What were you going to say, Tenpou?" Konzen looked up at him and dared him not to answer his question. 

"Well...we could always fight back in our own way. With our own itan." He motioned at me momentarily. "But that would endanger Goku and we don't know how strong he is exactly. We can't risk it." He shook his head. "That's not an option. I'll think of something else." 

"Worse comes to worse, we can just take him head-on. If we take down the leader, then we can get rid of the following." Ken nii-chan looked at me squarely in the eye, with me blinking back at him, pretending I had no idea what they were talking about. "Besides, the kid's kinda cute." He winked back at me and I didn't know how to respond. Of course, Ten-chan always knew how to act in these situations. 

"Now now, Kenren. If you make a move on Goku, I don't think Konzen would be very happy about it. Besides, you're with me." His steady reply caused Konzen to blush wildly and Ken nii-chan to laugh loudly, drawing attention to our table as a whole. 

"Urusai Tenpou!" He kicked the two of them under the table, mildly brushing by my leg. 

Simultaneously, Ken nii-chan replied, "Bwahahaha! Tenpou! You always know the right things to say!" Seeing that eyes were upon us, Ken nii-chan stood up quickly, thus knocking back his chair, and raised his wine bottle high in the air. "To our dear Marshall, everyone, kenpai!" 

The room began to swarm with yells and cheers as everyone, even Konzen, raised their wine. "Kenpai!" 

Dinner passed by quickly and mostly without incident after that. The only thing that really was important that happened was that I had accidentally taken Ten-chan's cup instead of mine and ended up drinking a bit of wine. Being that I had never had it before and was not exactly used to the strong taste, I ended up guzzling down half a cup before the reality of what it was hit me and I spit it out. And being the lucky little monkey I am, it went right on my keeper. 

The four of us had decided that it was probably best to leave then since the whole room was mostly drunk, Goujun was already gone, and we had drank all the wine. Besides, Konzen was complaining about how he had monkey breath on him along with the wine and needed to bathe. 

So we all were going to retreat to our respective rooms, with me being a bit intoxicated from the strong wine and wobbling to the bathing hall near our room with Konzen close behind. My vision was blurry and occassionally I would bump into a wall that had magically materialized there. Eventually, Konzen picked me up and decided to carry me to the bath hall instead to speed up the process. Something about idiotic monkeys not being able to hold in their alcohol. 

It was warm in his embrace and I just felt so safe in his arms. Snuggling into him, I inhaled his scent deeply. Never mind the stench of wine that he had on him, I had a good sense of smell and could easily distinguish one from another. He said something to me and I replied with a small grunt. Whatever he said couldn't be that important right? Right. 

I could feel myself being set down on the floor. We were probably in the bath hall, that's what he probably told me. A few sounds of shuffling and then some splashing of water sounded near me, but I paid them no heed. He said something else to me then, but again, I only grunted. The wine was definitely a bad influence on my system. 

Obviously, this annoyed Konzen because the next moment, I felt a whole bucket of cold water splash on my face. Sputtering and annoyed, I shot up to yell back at him. "Konzen! Why'd you--" I stopped mid sentence at the sight that graced me and turned my head, blushing madly. "Um...Konzen...er...are you sure it's alright for me to see you naked?" 

"Saru, it's only a bath and since you spit all over me I have to bath. And you do too since you smell like shit. So undress and get in the damn water!" He turned back around and I looked back up, finding myself staring at a _very_ nice view. Oh dear gods...I think Ken nii-chan's lecherousness is already rubbing off on me. 

I stripped quickly and dove into the water, making quick work of washing myself. Konzen volunteered himself to help me wash my hair, massaging it gently with his skilled fingers. However, when in the middle of doing so, the doors to the hall flung open and in stepped two familiar figures. 

"Hey, Konzen, we figured that we'd--" Ken nii-chan blinked at the sight. "Oh...uh...didn't know you guys were busy...er...want me and Tenpou to get back to you later?" 

Konzen snarled at him. "It's not what you think." 

Ken nii-chan laughed back at him. "Sure Konzen Douji. And Kannon is my mother." He waved smugly at me. "Have fun chibi saru, if Konzen hurts you tell me and Tenpou and we can kick his ass." He turned to leave but swung back again as an afterthought. "We'll look for you guys tomorrow instead, when we're not barging in on things." He laughed again good-naturedly and close the door behind him. 

Beside me, Konzen fumed. Frankly, I was confused. What was Ken nii-chan talking about? Bathing being fun? He's so strange sometimes. 

We quickly finished and toweled off, Konzen seething and muttering curses about how he hoped Ken nii-chan would be struck by lightning. Since his clothes had been dirty and we had not stopped at our room beforehand to grab some fresh ones, Konzen had to walk back to his room in only his towel. I walked slowly behind him, noticing all the people who stopped to stare at Konzen's alabaster skin, his dripping golden hair, and the beautiful curviture of his body. I felt this emotion that was truly beyond me and began to glare at everyone we passed. Which was very much so unlike me. I'm supposed to be happy and energetic all the time right? 

Once we had arrived, Konzen entered our room first, but before I could he slammed the door right in front of my face, giving me a nice little broken nose. 

"Oi! Konzen! What gives?!" I pounded at the door frantically. 

"I have to change, you are *not* coming in here yet!" I jiggled the door knob to try to open it, but to no avail, so I just stood against the door and pouted angrily. Stupid Konzen and his paranoid behavior. 

The door opened not long after and I rushed into the room and pounced into the room, launching myself on him. Shouting and rolling around the floor ensued after this, both of us trying to knock some sense into the other. Of course I won, being the strong, hyperactive being that I am. Unfortunately, I found myself in a very odd position, straddling Konzen with my hands pinning him down. We just stared at each other for a very long time, neither one of us moving at all. I felt him begin to sit up, moving his upper body slowly towards me. Myself? I felt like I was falling into him, my arms and body melting and no longer functioning properly. 

However, footsteps outside our room made us realize that we were still part of this world, both of us jumping up in surprise from the previous trance-like state we were in. Mentally, I cursed my luck. The door in our room had not been closed and that would give a view of us in a very compromising position, something I was sure Konzen didn't want anyone knowing about. 

"Uh...gomen ne, Konzen, I didn't mean to...uh..." I turned my head away from him, refusing to meet his gaze and blushed madly. 

"Yeah, whatever. Go to bed." We went to our respective places and he turned the lights off in the room. Pretty soon, his even breathing could be heard from where I lie and I felt myself being to fall into the world of dreams. 

-TBC-   
  
Well, school's over now, but I still have lots of other work to do, so updates will probably not be as quick as I had hoped (nuts -.-) Thanks to **chris**, **bleit**, **gallactica**, **UltraM2000**, **Ami**, **kitsune-oni**, **nan**, **Astralkitten**, and **Kairi-chan** for the reviews ^_^ If I'm lucky, I can get another part out before I have to do volunteering work. 8 chapters and Goku's only been in Tenkai for 2 days...er...that means that stuff in the story's timeline is happening extremely quickly. Oops...-.-;; 


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX   
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: Goku Pov. Not much notes for this time. 

There was blood. Blood everywhere. It pooled around me, seeping into my bare feet. I looked around desperately, frantically for its source. Only to find the source being my own hands. My eyes were wild and wide, uncomprehending of the situation. What had happened? What sin had I committed? Who's blood was on my hands? 

The room was too dark for me to make out anything, but the chills that were crawling down my spine told me to be on guard. The only sensation I had was the feel of the blood on me and the smell of fresh carcasses. My mind thought of how gruesome the scene must be and blanched at the thought of having to actually see it. 

Then I saw him, standing there, right across from me, his pupils dilated and a frown across his face. Complete seriousness had overtaken his usually more childish personality and his head was tilted downwards in sadness. His head suddenly jerked up and he looked at me squarely in the eye, his mouth moving and saying words that I could not hear. But the atmosphere around him had told me there was definitely something wrong. His robes were still the pristine white they had been the first time I saw him, the sleeves billowing ever so slowly and covering his hands. I followed to where his gaze layed and gasped at the sight before me. 

Konzen. It was Konzen's blood. Nataku then said more soundless words and then the world around me was even clearer. Kenren and Tenpou were dead as well, their bodies close by. And around me laid the bodies of hundreds of faceless soldiers. But in the sea of death, Konzen's body stood out the most. I couldn't understand it at all. What had happened? My eyes turned to Nataku again, searching for an answer. He opened his mouth to speak again. 

But this time, I could hear what he said. "You killed him." I could feel the shock and horror bubbling within me from those three words. My mind began to race, my heart pounding faster than ever. I couldn't understand it at all. Why would I ever kill Konzen? He's the most important thing to me ever. Seeing my sun lying there like that began to grab at my insides and wrench the heartache that I knew would rise. 

Then I screamed. A primal, uncontrollable scream that boiled up from my stomach, making it's way into my mouth. The world shook and I lost myself in the dream. 

"Goku! Goku!" Someone shook me hard and I could see that it was Konzen. I sighed. It was alright. Everything was alright. It was just a dream. 

"I'm awake Konzen! You can stop shaking me!" I rubbed my eyes sleepily and pouted at him. "Why're you shaking me anyway?" 

"Idiot! You were screaming like a banshee! I should be the one asking the questions here!" 

I thought for a moment and remembered what I had seen. Yes, it's no surprise that I was screaming. What was a surprise was that Konzen was showing actual concern for me. But I knew he wouldn't just take any normal explanation and I wasn't about to just tell him what had actually happened, so a little bit of lying would be needed here. At least so that we can get a good night's sleep. "Uh...I was being chased by a giant nikuman. It had big fangs and feet and was ganging up with the other food to eat me." I nodded cutely at him to try and make it more believable. Though he'd probably just hit me for being an idiot again. 

But instead, he sighed. "No more wine for you before bed." Getting up to go back to his bed, he shook his head in misery. "As a matter of fact, no more wine for you at **all**. And here I thought it was something serious..." He flipped the covers back over him and turned his back against me. "Go back to sleep." 

I nodded but then realized that he could not see me in the dark so I said a quick "hai hai" before I turned to go back to sleep. But when I closed my eyes, I saw the blood again, felt the blood again, smelled the blood again. I saw him waiting there for me with the bodies of those I held dear too. I couldn't hold back the gasp in my throat, which no doubt gained the attention of my keeper again. 

"Goku...shut up and go to sleep. I've got a lotta work to do tomorrow." 

"Uh...yeah Konzen sure. Just having a little relapse of the dream." I tried to go back to sleep again, but this time when I closed my eyes, I saw his lips move soundlessly. Until I heard those words. 'You killed him.' Another gasp escaped from my lips before I could hold it in. Konzen will definitely be mad about this and I braced myself for the fury that was sure to come from him. 

Only, instead, he moved towards me and flung me into a sitting position. He looked at me unflinchingly in the eye for a few moments, moments in which I dared not breathe nor move. Finally, he let go of the arm he had grabbed and sighed. 

"Listen..." He seemed to stop and think over what he really wanted to say. "I can tell you're lying about that whole food chasing you bullshit so whatever's bothering you must be really important if it made you lie. You don't need a front with me alright, Goku? At least not in closed quarters anyway." He picked me up with a sweeping motion and tossed me on his bed. "Go to sleep." He got in himself and wrapped the blankets comfortably around both of us. The shock on my face must have been apparent since he then looked at me oddly and sighed. "Look, if this isn't gonna make you feel better, I don't know what will. I'm not very good with brats, you know." 

I smiled back at him and nodded again. This time he felt the movement of my head against his chest and clutched me tighter. "Now go to sleep." I wiggled a little into a more comfortable position and breathed in deeply. The scent of my sun soothed me and calmed me enough to ward away the dream. This would definitely make for interesting conversation with Homura in the morning. Quickly, I fell back into a dreamless sleep. 

I awoke to sounds of laughter and casual conversation that morning. I could still smell Konzen next to me, I was still clinging onto him tightly, so there really was no way he could move unless I weakened my grip on his white shirt. I could hear him grumbling at every other comment made by the possessor of the voice from near the doorway, who my ears had identified as Ken nii-chan. In the midst of his talking, I could hear Ten-chan telling him that the time for teasing Konzen was over and that they had serious matters to talk about. 

"But what about Konzen's pet? Isn't he a bit young to hear this?" I stiffened a bit and pretended to still be asleep. More important army stuff? Probably. 

"He's asleep. Provided that Konzen doesn't move and you don't break down in racous laughter every fifteen seconds, he'll probably stay asleep for a while." Without looking, I could sense Ken nii-chan nodding at this. 

"Sounds like a plan." A scrapping sound was heard against the floor, probably Ken nii-chan getting a chair for himself and Ten-chan. "So, what's there to talk about?" 

"Nataku." Konzen's tone was chilling and unmoving. But something in that tone told me that he knew I was awake and listening. 

"He's supposed to be back from defeating Gyuumaoh today, maybe tomorrow at latest." Ken nii-chan stated matter-of-factly. "News is that he's heavily injured already." 

"No one else is injured, meaning that they once again allowed only him to do all the work. Before long, Li Touten is gonna have control over a good portion of the army. However, his control over them does not guarantee their loyalty to him. Keep in mind that most of these men have followed someone of more sound mind longer. And ousting their current commanding officer is not something that I see them doing very soon." 

"I'm assuming that their commander is Goujun." 

"That's correct, Konzen. Looks like Tenkai will have a revolution sooner or later. And we might just be stuck in the middle of it." 

I felt Konzen tense against me. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Nataku is undoubtedly a puppet to Li Touten, the only way for him to gain power. His loyalty to his father has never faltered before and I don't see it faltering any time soon. If Nataku is too heavily injured from this battle and Tenkai needs another itan to become the Toushin Taishi, they will no doubt make Goku the new one." I wanted to gasp outloud, but kept to myself. Ten-chan would stop talking about this subject if he had known I was awake. "Li Touten will then probably find some way to restore a now rested and recovered Nataku back into that seat to be the one and only Toushin Taishi in Tenkai." 

"But," Ken nii-chan butted in. "If he saw Goku as a threat now and doesn't have any plans of even letting Goku being considered for the position, he will probably create some reason behind why Goku should be eliminated now." 

"And we all know that the one to do that will be Nataku." I couldn't hold myself in this time. My head shot up and looked straight at Konzen. My eyes were once again frantic, this time on the verge of tears. 

"Konzen! You can't mean that!" Konzen didn't flinch at all, he only moved his head to the side, refusing to look at me. "Ten-chan! Ken nii-chan! You can't mean that, right?" The two looked at me sadly. We were all friends weren't we? Nataku wouldn't kill me would he? I jumped out of Konzen's embrace and ran out of the room in anger. 

"Goku!" I could hear the boots of Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan after me. But suddenly they stopped. My mind supplied me with the voice of Konzen telling them to stop and that it was useless to chase after me. 

Not before long, I reached the field where I had met Homura. I stopped and looked around, swiping my face quickly to get rid of the tears. Sure enough, Homura was there, still thinking and looking into a future that didn't exist. 

"Homura..." 

"Oh! Goku! It's you!" He smiled at me and his mismatched eyes twinkled. "What's wrong?" 

"Can I ask you about...Nataku?" He smiled at me warmly and sat down on the soft grass, patting to the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit. 

"What do you wanna know?" 

"Is he really a killing puppet?" 

Homura thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes. But it's not really his fault that his father is forcing him to do that. Rumor has it that Nataku wasn't of natural birth, but rather he was created by Li Touten to be used as a piece in his game of conquest." 

I kept as calm as I could. It would not do me well to scare Homura away. "But I met him the other day. He was really nice. We became friends." 

"Nataku is still a child, you can't really blame him for doing things that children do. In a world full of corrupt adults, it's hard to find someone as young as you, much less as innocent as you are. What Nataku does after hours for his father is like another him. There's just so much within him that he keeps bottled up. You have that much potential too." He fingered the diadem on my head. "Your power is one that Tenkai fears. So they want to keep watch of it and restrain it in order to keep their form of order in play. You have only showed one of yourself to everyone, but we all know that there is more creeping in you. The same with Nataku." 

I stared at him in amazement. "So what Konzen said about how Nataku might kill me is true?" 

He thought about this for a moment. "Yes. But it's not his fault. He did not choose to live this life. And he doesn't go against his father's wishes. So in a way, it is his own fault as well. He had a choice, still does, but he chose not to follow down the other path. When the rebellion against Tenkai begins, you will no doubt be in the center of it." 

I looked down at the flowers and grass. "That's what Ten-chan said too..." 

"Ten-chan?" 

I nodded, smiling. "I suppose you would know him as Tenpou Gensui. He said that I could call him Ten-chan." 

"I don't suppose you call other people random nicknames too?" 

"Well, there's also Ken nii-chan..." 

"I'm assuming that's Kenren Taisho." I nodded at him. "I'm hoping you don't call me something weird like that." 

"Ah, but Homura is Homura. Just like how Kannon is Kannon and Nataku is Nataku. You are all very dear to me but something about Konzen and Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan just makes them that much more important." 

He smiled at me and nodded. "I understand." 

We sat in a companiable silence for a few moments before I had more bothering me. "Ne, Homura..." He looked at me again in question. "Don't tell Konzen and them about this, but I had this really freaky dream yesterday..." 

He looked at me in intrigue as I began to unravel the details of the dream. Then thinking for a few more moments, he came up with a reply. "There is a possibility that you saw your own future." I looked at him confused. How I could I see my own future? I wasn't clairvoyant. He shrugged at me. "It's possible. We are in Tenkai. Anything's possible." 

"But that means that..." I looked up at him in horror, but was silenced before I could complete my sentence. 

"All futures can be changed." His look then turned to a far-off gaze, memories flashing behind his mismatched eyes. "Ah...gomen Goku, but I have to go do something. Why don't you run to the kitchen or something and grab breakfast. I'm sure you're famished. And you shouldn't keep this kinda thing from Konzen. They worry about you and if you keep it in, you'll just dreaming about it every night and it'll make you go mad." 

I shook my head at this. "No, I don't want to worry them. I will solve this one myself." He looked at me disapprovingly. "Just go do what you must." 

He nodded at me and we both got up from our spots on the grass and waved a quick goodbye. 

My trip to the kitchen occurred without incident. There was no one there so I ate a few buns and began to make my way back to Konzen. I had been gone for more than a good two hours, so he would probably be looking for me by now. 

"...said he saw you and Kenren dead next to each other and then Konzen next to him dead too. And then Nataku..." The familiar voice drifted into my ears. Homura. 

"You! You said you wouldn't tell Konzen and them!" 

Homura looked at me calmly with concern. He had been talking to Ten-chan, who had changed from his lab coat to a more appropriate army attire like that of Ken nii-chan. "Goku, I can't let them worry about you with no way of knowing what's wrong. They're practically your family. If there's any one who can understand, it should be them." 

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that!" 

"Goku! You don't understand!" The two began to chase after me. I could feel all common sense leave from me. I knew why he had done that, but I still couldn't contain the raw emotion that I felt. Nearing the gates of Tenkai, I saw a large, covered cart and hid in it. Surely, they wouldn't find me here. Their steps drew near and I could hear Ten-chan telling someone what happened and then a worried "Shit!" Ah, it must've have been Ken nii-chan. 

However, they could look for me, a soldier had called to them. Apparently, they had a mission that needed their immediate attention and they were setting out now. Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan replied affirmatively and began to set off for it, not being to cease their duties to look for me. Finding Homura quickly, they told him that they would be back relatively quickly and that he should continue looking for me and get Konzen to help. 

I sighed in relief. That would probably buy me more time. I began to climb out from under the covering, but felt the cart move. 

"Soldiers at attention!" I could hear Ten-chan's barking of commands. "Our mission is simple. Contain one giant beast. Nataku Taishi is a bit busy today taking care of Gyuumaoh so you all will actually need to work. We'll use the old way, like we used to before you all became dependent on the Toushin Taishi." I peeked out a bit and saw Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan begin to walk out of the gates of Tenkai, prepared to go on their mission which would no doubt be on Earth. He looked so different, so much more confident and dominant now than he had before. His hair was tied back in a tail and he had the coldest facade plastered on himself. Was this similar to what Homura was talking about? About having another side to oneself? 

I felt the world shift a little and that dizzying feeling I felt when first traveling to Tenkai was there again. Around me, the soldiers had arrived on Earth and began to get ready. They had their work laid out for them by Ten-chan and they were not going to let him down. Sure enough, there was a giant beast, quite an ugly one at that too, and it was rampaging in the village nearby. I slunk back deeper into the cart to see what was there. The holes in the tarp covering me was just enough for me to make out the shape and purpose of each object in the cart. There were whole loads of guns, ammunition, and tranquilizer guns. The army would need these later, meaning I would be discovered quite quickly. 

Surely enough, a soldier flipped the tarp over quickly and saw me, gasping in shock. "General, we have a stowaway!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ken nii-chan. He would surely yell at me. "Goku! Thank the gods you're alright! We thought you ran off somewhere dangero...aw crap." He groaned at this and ordered the soldier who had discovered me to carry supplies over to the others and then tell Ten-chan to get here because there was an emergency. 

I looked down at my feet and waited with Ken nii-chan for Ten-chan. He was still busy ordering the soldiers around, but he still kept one eye on me. Eventually, Ten-chan did come and he looked as shocked as ever. 

"Goku! How'd you get here?" 

"He hid in the supply cart. Must've come down with us. And we can't him back up now. Gotta get rid of that giant three-headed lizard first." 

Ten-chan nodded. "Then you stay here. Don't move. This is the safest place. We still have a job to do, so we'll have to leave him here. There are still some of the men around, and they'll need to keep the cart safe anyway." He motioned to Ken nii-chan to follow him to contain the beast. 

The soldiers occassionally came to the cart for getting more ammo. It seemed that the beast was more of a handle than they had anticipated. But even lizards have brains and not before long, it realized that the men had weapons in the cart and I could hear the yelling of curses course through the air. The creature had broken the kekkai and was headed straight for me and the cart. I was still hidden under the tarp, but it's looming shadow had warned me. However, one of my chains got stuck on the tarp and I could not move out of the way. 

"Shit!" Ken nii-chan had rushed back in time. There was only so time left before the jaws of the creature would fall on me. 

Except I felt a strange dizzying again. That same dizzying feeling I had before. I had been teleported away from the now broken cart, with some of the supplies falling out from under the creature's teeth and raining upong the soldiers. The scent that now held me close was familiar. The touch was familiar. And I looked up and expected myself to be dreaming but it was true. 

"Konzen?" He didn't spare me a look, but just stood there. "Konzen what are you doing here?" 

"I didn't know you started to tell that bastard Homura more about yourself than to you did to me." I sensed some hurt in those words, but brushed it aside. 

Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan rushed up to us to greet us. Apparently, they had the creature under the kekkai now and all was under control. "Konzen! Goku! Thank the gods that you're here!" Ten-chan ran towards us and held me in a strong hug. "I thought the beast was going to eat you!" 

"I'm alright. You really should just worry about--" 

"Gensui!" The creature had broken out of the kekkai again and was lunging for us. Ten-chan already had me in his hands, so the four of us began to jump away. Only, the creature followed Konzen and began to chase him. 

"Konzen!" I broke free of Ten-chan's hold and ran towards him faster than both of them. The soldiers around me stared in amazation at my abilities and there were shouts of "Goku! Go back to Tenpou!" from Konzen, but I paid no heed. The creature had opened it jaws and let out a shriek of victory in it's imminent catching of its new meal. With as much force as I could muster, I pushed Konzen to the side and fell to the ground in front of the creature. 

"GOKU!" 

I prepared myself for the fate that was to come, but nothing happened. Murmurs began in the crowd around me. Peeking an eye open, the scene in front of me shocked me as well. 

The beast had stopped dead in its track and was staring back at me. It lowered it's head and sniffed me a few before getting up and turning around and walking away slowly. Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan ran up to me to see if there were any injuries at all and stopped fussing when they were satisfied. Konzen, however, walked up to me slowly and looked at the three of us with his standard glare. 

"What the *hell* just happened?" 

"I suppose it's because Goku is the actually made from the aura of the Earth that when the creature identified him as his brethren, he backed off. There's no point in fighting his own." 

"Oh geez, this is gonna be one hell of an explanation to Tentei in our report. If we lie, then there's probably going to someone who rats us out. If we tell the truth, we'll bring Goku into this and we'll only speed up the revolution." 

"But then again, that could be a good thing." Ten-chan mentioned casually. "If we start this now, Nataku might not be able to kill Goku because he is recovering from his battle with Gyuumaoh and Li Touten will be ripe for the overthrowing. Whoever is able to control this revolution can make it turn out the way he wants it to. We can rid Tenkai of scum like him." 

Ken nii-chan rubbed his head in frustration, obviously not taking this very well. He knew that Ten-chan had a mind on war, but they were still both trying to protect me. However, some interests just didn't cross well. He motioned to the soldiers with a quick wave of his hand. "Come on men, it's back to Tenkai for us." His order immediately got all of them to fall in line and within the next moment, we were already at the gates of Tenkai, marching back into the city. 

What we hadn't expected was the crowd around us. Ten-chan looked a bit confused and asked one of the spectators on the side. "What's going on?" 

"The reports say that Nataku-sama is coming back right now! He should be back any second now!" 

"There's Nataku-sama! Nataku-sama!" The noise of the mob, all going towards him to greet him. One man reached out to help Nataku, but was pushed away quickly. I glanced at Nataku quickly and could gauge from that one look that it was obvious he was in great pain. 

"Keep your hands off me!" He glared at the man as he backed away startled. 

"Nataku!" I broke away from our little group and ran towards him. "Nataku! Are you alright?" 

"You, you're the one I met before..." But before I could even tell him my name, he collapsed right into me. 

"Nataku!" A few soldiers came to carry him off to his room, Ken nii-chan ran up to me to hold me back from following. "Nataku!" 

"Goku! Calm down! We have to appear in front of Tentei to give our report. Nataku'll be alright, he's got people to take care of him. This happens all the time." 

"All the time?! How can you let that happen?!" I was furious. Beyond furious. Everyone was unscathed yet Nataku was allowed to be used up to the point where he could die. 

"Goku! Just calm down!" He restrained me again and pulled me up to where Konzen was, allowing my sun to hold me in a tight embrace and try to settle me down. 

"We have other matters to attend to before you can go see Nataku. But I promise you, you can do whatever you want after we get this little bit of bureaucracy straightened out." 

I pouted cutely at Konzen, but nodded anyway. He let go of me again and began to lead me towards the celestial throne of the great Tentei. Ken nii-chan and Ten-chan followed us and a soldier from Nataku's army followed us. We eventually reached the doors of the throne room, huge and majestic, looming over me. The columns around it were carved with a dragon and phoenix, designed to represent the power of Tenkai. 

"Your highness, we have come back to report a successful containment of the creature in the absence of the Toushin Taishi Nataku." I stood silently and still next to Konzen while Ten-chan explained what had occurred. 

Finally, Tentei spoke. "Another itan?" He seemed to think this over. "And what of Nataku?" 

The man from Nataku's army stepped up and spoke in a soft voice. "He is recovering in his quarters from heavy wounds. However, we don't know how long he will need to heal..." 

"Nonesense! My son will be back on duty by tomorrow, no tonight!" Li Touten stepped up and pushed the man aside. "Your highness, don't listen to Shien, he is but a mere marshal in Nataku's army. He does not know of anything relating to medicine." 

"But your highness--!" 

"My son will be fine! There is no need to even see this Goku child! Tenkai does not need two unclean beings!" 

"Hey hey hey, watch who're you calling unclean!" Ken nii-chan lunged at him, picking him up by the collar and lifting him to the wall. 

"Who else?" Li Touten looked at him smugly and spat right in his face. Had it not been for the fact that Konzen was holding me back, I would've ran up and taught him a lesson. Ken nii-chan was obviously not amused and shoved Li Touten into the wall even harder. 

"How can you do this kinda thing to you own son!?" 

But before he could supply an answer, the doors to the throne room were thrown open, Nataku standing there, grasping at his wounds. 

"Ah what perfect timing!" Li Touten pushed Ken nii-chan's grip off him and he fell back onto his own two feet. 

"Nataku! What are you doing here?" I was overjoyed to see him again, but I really had not expected this extent of damage to his own body. It really hurt to see him like this. 

"I..." He staggered a few more steps forward. All eyes were upon him. "I came to ask you your name." He looked at me sincerely, the pain clear in that gaze. 

"Bullshit! Nataku!" At Li Touten's voice, Nataku looked up like a dog ready to take his master's orders. "Kill him." 

-TBC- 

Extra long chapter this time since I haven't written much in a while. *sweatdrop* Time to advance the story to the level! Thank you all for the reviews ^_^   
  
**UltraM2000**  
Yup, it's only been 2 days. See, I've been having this mindset that Tenkai actually doesn't require that much time to move their administration about, so this will be a very quick moving fic, but it'll seem to take forever *sweatdrop* And the fic will probably be shounen-ai at most (blink and you miss it!). It depends how sappy I'm feeling ^^;;   
  
**Yami no Tenshi**  
Thank you for reviewing all the chapters ^^ Yes, "incidents" happen a lot to these four. And I couldn't help to not make Tenpou and Kenren an item ^^;;   
  
**nan**  
Sorry this took so long ^^;;   
  
**gallatica**  
*dodges anger* I'm a bit shy on the writing of limey and lemony stuff mainly because I'm not really an expert on the subject and I would prefer to learn everything about before writing it. ^^;; And Kenpai is said when you toast someone, like the American "Cheers"   
  
**bleit**  
Yes, Konzen was walking in a towel *grins* And unfortunately, work already took over my life @_@ But I will still try to finish this fic before September!   
  
**Astralkitten**  
Heheh...that gives me an idea for a one-shot fic...*scribbles it down* I probably won't write it for a while though, I have a schedule to keep with this fic and the other 39 fic I'm working on *sweatdrop* 

Until next time then ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage (Page)   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: Goku Pov. Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter. I had trouble deciding whether to let Nataku try to kill Goku or not. >.> And I decided to be anticlimatic again. *cough* Read and you'll see what I mean. On the plus side, in the four months I've been absent, I wrote 3-4 chapters for both possibilities...and that will mean that releasing this will be much quicker from this point on because it's already written (now it just needs beta-ing). ^^;; 

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Li Touten pointed at me angrily, the rage and passion behind the words visibly showing. 

"I..." He looked torn between obeying his father's orders or choosing for himself his life. I felt truly sorry for him at that moment. No will of his own. Only that of his father's. His eyes glazed over and the wounds on him were forgotten, for in that one faint moment he had summoned his sword and was lunging towards me already. 

But something within him must have stirred. That still human part of him that he had control over. 

Because he stopped. 

"I..." 

Surprised, the only thing I could do was smile at him. I felt the tension of the room fall on us with it's full weight, all eyes on us curious as to the cause of the strange occurrences. I held my head up high though, knowing that Konzen, Ten-chan, and Ken nii-chan were all nearby if I needed them. Even Tentei was curious as to what were the true intents behind all this. 

"I..." The sword clattered on the floor, his fingers numb and shaking, unable to grasp at anything with his normal strength. "I want to know your name." He looked up at me with a gaze filled with sorrow, looking like the only thing in the world that would make him happy was knowing who I was. 

But before the words could even leave my mouth, Li Touten had moved to his side already, anger still ablaze. "Enough! I've had enough of your foolishness, Nataku!" He struck Nataku across the cheek, anger blazing in his eyes. Words were muttered under his breath, directed only at the now shocked boy that he had even dared call his own flesh and blood. "You insolent little brat!" He bowed formally to Tentei and excused himself and Nataku before grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him out of the court. His fingers had wrapped themselves around it so tightly that I could tell it would bruise in the morning and just add to the pain of healing from battle wounds as well. 

The whole court was silent at the display, a few murmurs of inquisition going through the crowd. Tentei cleared his throat loudly and order was restored once again, but not before he opened his golden mouth to bark more orders. Konzen stood stiffly by me and uncomfortably as he listened to more and more of it. I could see him desperately trying to restrain himself from going up to the throne and strangling Tentei with his bare hands. I really didn't understand any of which he was saying, so I could not formulate my own opinion of the matter, so I just continued to stare into space and think. 

My thoughts went back to Konzen's words after he had saved me. _"I didn't know you started to tell that bastard Homura more about yourself than to you did to me."_ The tone of his voice was dull, but I could feel the hurt that had come from it so clearly. There was just something in that tone that I knew I was completely missing, but I just could not identify what it was. It wasn't a foreign feeling either, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

"Goku." I lifted my head up and was at attention at the call of my name. Konzen wasn't looking straight at me again, his gaze still far-off and contemplative. 

"Uh...yes?" I meekly replied only because I was afraid of what would come next. What would he say to me after I had been so caustic as to not tell him something was bothering me. 

"I meant what I said." He briefly glanced at me and began to walk off. Apparently, the court meeting was over and we could leave, but I still stood frozen in place from his words. 

"W...Wait! Konzen!" I chased after him in a slow trot, shoving people left and right yet again. When I had reached him, he stopped momentarily and briefly cast me a look that spoke volumes. "I..." 

"There's nothing for you to apologize for." _Because whatever happens is always my fault._

"Iya! Nothing's your fault!" His eyes widened at my saying that and he gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me. 

"What did you just say?" He seemed frantic. Surprised even. And we were still in a busy hallway with Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan nearby. They would notice something wrong with this scene too. 

"I said it's not your fault! Everything's my fault! I'm the one who keeps causing you trouble!" 

His eyes just seemed to widen even more at that and he pulled at my arm to follow him. "Come on, we need to get to the privacy of Tenpou's study." He moved quickly through the crowd, very obviously agitated. I had no idea what was going on and really did want to know, so on the way I continually pestered and asked, always coming up with no reply. 

I would try one last time before we reached Ten-chan's study. The halls here were quite deserted, the two normal occupants of this place maybe a hallway's length away from us at most. "Konzen! Please! Tell me!" 

"Because you read my fucking mind!" It was obvious that the ability to stay calm was gone from him at that moment. Something inside him seemed to have broken and left him confused and irate. His normally calm demeanor was gone and there was no telling when it would be back. He was hyperventilating now from the emotions that had been boiling inside him, waiting to be released. And yet I still couldn't say anything because I still knew nothing. 

"I..." What was one supposed to say to a confession like that? "Sorry." 

He sighed deeply and his grasp of calm returned to him. "No, it's my fault for blowing up at you." He ruffled my hair affectionately and just looked at me intently. "Come on, we can go inside to wait for Tenpou." Opening the door, he led the two of us into the room and took a seat on a pile of books before sighing deeply and leaned against the wall of books to his side. 

Not before long, Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan had come back and nodded at us in greeting before asking what we wanted to know. There were matters that needed discussion. 

-TBC-   
  
Thanks for the reviews from **D-chan** (I wuv your work too, you know that =3), **UltraM2000** (I can't let Goku do something uber cool--like going Seiten Taise--yet! It'll be soon though...mainly because some things do call for going berserk...), **gallatica** (they had some ugly lizard in the actual Gaiden story =P), **On3** (I'm trying to write more Konzen/Goku moments...it'll get there, the plot needs some advancing so I'm gonna have to try to make it make sense at the same time >.>), **Namassuki** (yes yes, it will continue quite quickly from now on), **Kairi-chan** (if you think that's sad, then you're gonna bawl at the ending I have planned...), **Azzie** (things are progressing uber slowly...but that's the whole point ^^;;), and **Ashen Skies** (well from this point on, cliffhangers won't be left that for long...mainly because the next couple of chapters are written already ^^;; Glad you're enjoying it! =D). I'll post new chapters every week until I run out of stuff that's written already ^^;; They're all not going to be super long anyway... 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: Goku POV. Building up time to the war itself--so there may be a few short chapters here because of that. I like evil cliffhangers at the end. 

"You know we're in deep shit now, right?" 

"We always are, aren't we?" 

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean that we *had* to drag Konzen and the monkey boy into this." Ken nii-chan sighed and made himself comfortable on a stack of books by Ten-chan's desk. He was tense, you could tell just by looking at his posture, his stature and just every little thing about him. He was easy to read. Ten-chan, on the other hand, was not. There was an eerie feeling about him that just made it so hard for me to understand what might be going on in his head. The fact that he was smoking was the only sign I could detect of him trying to calm down. 

"Did we drag them or did they drag us?" 

"Ah...so there lies the rub." 

"Kenren, Tenpou, would the two of you stop making asses out of yourselves and let's talk about what the fuck we're gonna do to get *out* of this mess?" 

"Yare yare, Konzen, you're always such a tightass. Where's your sense of humor?" Ken nii-chan lit up his own cigarette at that moment, my sharp eyes catching onto that small bit of almost invisible shaking. It was getting to him too, you could tell. There was just a bit of the usual bravado missing from his voice, that extra edge that showed his fearlessness. But...I just didn't feel it at that moment. 

"It left the moment you fucking messed up in court!" In an unexpected explosion, Konzen had knocked over his chair, slammed his fist against the table, and contorted his face into an expression I had never seen on him before. Fear. Concern. Anger. Uncertainty. I could feel it. Somehow, he had just become so much easier to read. Maybe it was that weird mind-reading thing Konzen mentioned. He was just so much more tense at that moment that I wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug him. Though, I'm not one to be able to predict reactions and at a time like this, it seemed that the almighty fan might be used. 

"Konzen, please calm down. And Kenren, you're *not* helping." Ten-chan looked pointedly at Ken nii-chan, who had just put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrendering and looked apologetic. Ten-chan was different right now. He was back to being the military leader he was on Earth. It honestly scared me. How close he had just come to snapping I do not know, but I am loathe to say that it was probably borderline. "We need to consider all our options and then make a decision. We cannot afford to do anything rash at the moment." 

"Tenpou, shut up for a moment and lend me your ear for a minute." Konzen sat back down and tented his fingers together, face set in a scowl. The emotion running out of him was like nothing else I've ever experienced. And for some reason, it made me want to go to the cause of it and rip their throats out. 

That bloodlust...yes, a new word that I had learned recently from Ten-chan...where had it come from? 

Ten-chan gave Konzen a look and his eyes that admitted his want to listen to whatever matters that were urgent enough to warrant a break from their strategy meeting. The happiness upon his face was gone and replaced with complete seriousness at the matter. Everyone and everything was changing faster than I had anticipated and I honestly could not take it anymore. I really wanted to scream. 

"The monkey can read my mind." 

Ten-chan blinked at that. It was obviously too strange and unexpected a response. "That's a bit...disconcerting." 

"Any explanations?" 

He shrugged. "He's probably just so attached to you that his heightened being has created the effect of linking you two together. You are his most important, most precious person. So he can hear whatever you're thinking. Though, I would say that this would only happen during times of high emotional stress. Any higher than this...well..." 

"Spit it out already, Tenpou. I don't think you'd want to keep Konzen in suspense all day." 

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit uneasily. The next lines he was about to say were obviously making him very uncomfortable. The sweat that was coming off his features and hands through the thin lab coat emitted a stench that only my nose could capture. It was intoxicating, that fear that ran off of it. 

"If it gets any higher, then he will become HIM." 

The other two in the room seemed to understand immediately what that meant, but I did not. 

"Ne...Konzen, please tell me, what is "him?" 

Konzen looked at me uncertainly. _Are you sure you want to know?_ I looked at him strangely when I heard his voice in my head. It was that link we had again wasn't it? _If you knew, everything would be different. You can't know._ "Not now." I frowned at him. It seemed that Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan were going to stay out of this. It was a decision that only Konzen could make to tell me or not what this "him" was. "Now we deal with what we have to do with the celestial army and what they're bound to do to Kenren for trying to attack their precious Li Touten." 

"And we have to deal with Tentei." supplied Ten-chan. 

"You still have your army loyal to you, right Tenpou?" 

Ten-chan nodded and stubbed his cigarette out. "Yes, my men are still fiercely loyal to me. They may actually help us. It really depends." 

"And we're probably the only unit where we have soldiers who can fight. The rest always follow Nataku around like a lap dog and do nothing. It'll be useful in the whole context of things." 

"We're prepared to be rebels but Konzen's position might be a bit more...complex...to deal with." 

"Aa...but..." Konzen looked reluctant to say the next words that were just on the tip of his tongue. 

"But you would do it for Goku correct?" Ten-chan stubbed out another cigarette and searched his pockets for another pack, only to come out with none. Ken nii-chan tossed him a pack lazily, even though the tension seemed to be getting to him again because, lo and behold, his throw was off. It had never been off before. 

"Aa." 

"But you don't want to bring him into it." 

"Aa." 

There was a heavy silence, no one really wanted to say anything and I squirmed uncomfortably in the stuffy room that was slowly filling with cigarette smoke again. 

"It's fine." The three turned to look at me, their scrutiny chasing my temporary courage away just for a moment. I squeezed my eyes tightly together--if I couldn't see them then I won't think about them really being there. It was just me and the darkness. 

"What?" 

"It's fine. I can deal with this." Me and the darkness... 

"But...Nataku--!" 

"I can deal with it. If it means that Konzen and Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan will be fine, then I'll do it! Whatever it is, even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself, I'll do it!" Me and the darkness... 

"Goku, no, I can't let you--" 

"IYAAAAAA~!" Me and the darkness... 

...and the blood. 

"Oi, saru, you need to calm yourself." The four of us were apparently so engrossed in our talk that we had not noticed Kanzeon enter at all. She sounded smug. Too smug. "You should open your eyes before you lose yourself in it." 

"Kannon-sama." Ten-chan politely addressed her. "What brings you to my humble study?" 

"I was going to tell you that I got Tentei off your backs. But it seems that I can serve a better purpose of making sure Goku doesn't become 'him.'" 

"It's a troubling time for him. You'll have to excuse him a bit." 

"Of course." She strolled over by Konzen and leaned comfortably against one of the walls. "Under my advice, he's going to keep an eye on Li Touten. But I doubt he'll remember to reinforce it in the end. Nataku will probably be out of commission for the next few days. That kid's gonna be back up pretty quick though. Don't know what the hell Li Touten does to him to make him heal so quickly, but it's not possible naturally. Tentei has Kenren under probation though. But that make that much of a difference in the bigger aspects?" 

"Not really. We were planning on taking the revolution into our hands already. It doesn't matter if Kenren is under probation. I will have to address my men though. They may be useful." 

"Aa. I have a sinking feeling that even though I was able to influence Tentei, Li Touten will have more of an effect on him with his garbage. The war is at hand." 

"I think I have an idea of what we can do to even out the odds a bit more." 

"If you say so, Tenpou Gensui. You *are* supposed to be the brilliant one." She stretched a bit at her words and got ready to leave again, having said enough. "Just remember that I cannot help you in any way that is too obvious. But you have allies everywhere. You just have to find them and coax them into helping you." 

"Like anyone is crazy enough to help us..." 

"You never know." With that she flung the doors open and dismissively waved back at us. "Ja." 

"Good riddance, k'so baba." 

She turned at that, as if remebering something at the last minute. "Oh and Goku..." 

I perked up at the sound of my name. "Yes?" 

"Remember you have a sun. Always remember that." 

I could only manage a nod at her retreating back. 

"And if you have anything to say to Nataku, it's best to say it now. You might not get a chance to say it ever if you don't say it now." 

My mind remembered that I had yet to tell him my name. "Oh!" I was going to run after her to make her tell me where he was. It seemed that Konzen, Ten-chan, and Ken nii-chan weren't going to stop me this time. Probably because they had more to talk about. But I didn't care at that moment. I needed to get to Nataku. 

But in the split second it took me to get to the hallway, she had vanished already. 

-TBC- 

Thank you to the continued support of **D-chan** (Bad Gojyo dub lines--exactly why I don't watch dubs anymore. And the confusion, you're supposed to feel that--because this is from Goku's POV and if you feel like he does in it, tis a good thing =P), **Ashen Skies** (This is around where I start deviating from Gaiden itself so I get to make stuff up! Whee! At least it's plausible stuff? ^^;; And Goku has some self-restraint--the Seiten is starting to creep into him a bit more though, hence his changing mind and actions ^^;;), **Azzie** (Noooo~! Come back to Saiyuki~), **Nan** (Glad you like it ^_^), **gallatica** (Oh MAN! That line...haha! I have jotted it down as it has given me 'ideas' hehe), **UltraM2000** (Li Touten will get what he deserves...though to be honest, I had thought up endings for everyone except for him so far...>.> Need to think of proper way for Heaven to punish him. Need to go back and read Chinese books again for ideas), **Duo Lover 2x1** (Thank you for the continued support! It made me ecstatic to see that someone thinks so highly of my writing ^_^). 

The war is coming soon. Nataku and Goku will have a short moment. Kenren and Tenpou will wreak havoc. Konzen will try and strangle Homura. Goujun will make a reappearance. How can I tell you these things when my fic is so...unplanned?? Because the next chapter is already written but needs beta-ing. =P It'll probably be out sometime during the week, maybe later depending how much work I have to do. =P 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Title: Finding the Sun   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Goku+Konzen/Konzen+Goku   
Rating: PG   
Note: Goku POV. Whee for war and Gaiden deviation. 

Konzen had volunteered to take me to Nataku's room on the other side of Tenkai. He had said it was to keep certain perverts from trying to make a move on me. Who was I to question the reasoning behind Konzen's decisions? 

I was Son Goku, that's who. The reader of the minds of pissy, blond deities. The possessor of the soul of a being that could crush Tenkai under my fingertips if I wished it so. The bringer of the rain of blood. 

... 

Where had that come from? 

I shook my head to try and lose these thoughts, but failed miserably in doing so, falling to my knees haphazardly in the process. I could hear Konzen again, who all of a sudden was by my side and in my head, screaming questions to find out what was going on. 

"Goku!" 

Asking what he could do to help. 

"Goku!" 

Pondering what would happen if I collapsed right here, right now. 

"GOKU!!" 

Fearing everything that was to come. 

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open to see his pale face again. Speaking wasn't exactly the best idea right now, as haggard breathes were all that I could manage in between struggles to try and make my voice work. His violet eyes were wild, I imagine as wild as my own were. I could see my own reflection in his eyes, thanks to the bare distance between the two of us and my ability of sight having been multiplied by so much from this sudden...jolt within me. I could feel his warmth upon me, gradually reminding me of who I was, breathing life back into me. The hyperventilating stopped eventually and we just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, him on his knees with me in his arms. The strange tap into the unknown within me was slowly dying down and I heard a relieved sigh, but I did not know whether it came from him, me, or his voice in my mind. 

"Are you going to sit there all day or actually go visit Nataku Taishi, Konzen Douji?" A new voice broke the silence between us and we simultaneously swiveled our heads to see who it was. 

"Homura!" Beside me, I heard a low growl. 

"Well well, isn't this a pleasant way for me to find you, my dear boy." He leered at Konzen in that manner that only he could manage to hold without seeming insulting. "Such a...compromising position. I wonder what Kannon-sama would say about it." 

"Fuck off, Homura." Konzen picked me up carefully, then slowly got up and brushed off his own pristine clothing. "And how did you know that we were going to visit Nataku?" 

"Oh, a little bird wearing a lab coat told me." He turned his attention to me this time and smiled. "You know Goku, it wouldn't be much of a visit if you didn't bring Nataku some flowers." He produced a large boquet from seemingly nowhere and handed smoothly to me. 

"Oh! But then what about you?" 

"I don't know the kid that well myself. Take 'em. Tenkai's littered with them. I'm sure if they came from your hands though he'd be happy." 

"Ah! Sankyuu, Homura!" I smiled at him in thanks and he returned a fond look at me. "Would you like to join us in visiting Nataku?" 

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude on a private moment..." 

"Nah, that's alright! Huh Konzen? Can he come with us? Can he? Can he? Please please please?" I jumped up and down to try and emphasize my point, which seemed to give Konzen a headache. 

"Alright already! Damnit, just stop jumping around!" He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders to stop me from moving and looked at me annoyed but I just smiled back. Homura chuckled and sent him an odd look. 

"Oh~ So the great Konzen Douji can't even control his pet without having to resort to physical means? For shame." To top it off, he gave an amused looked and wagged his finger at Konzen. 

Konzen growled at him and then pounced at him with his full fury. "Damnit Homura!" His hands went straight for the throat but Homura ducked out of the way just in time and, in the next moment, appeared at my side and smirked. 

"Looks like I win this time, Konzen Douji. I don't know what you think strangling me can accomplish, but I have your monkey and you can't do anything about it." He turned to me again and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come, Goku, we shall go visit Nataku." 

The walk to Nataku's room was rather uneventful. The chat with Homura was pleasant and taught me quite a few things, but there was just this little thought in the back of my mind that kept gnawing at me. Konzen had not tried to take me back from Homura after that travesty of an attack and for some reason it hurt and I could not comprehend why. I bit my lower lip with worry over what I should do, a sign that Homura took to easily since I had not replied to his comment for a while already. 

"What's wrong, Goku?" 

"Well...it's just that Konzen's so lonely walking behind us with no one to talk to. I just thought maybe I should go cheer him up...?" 

Homura pondered the thought and then nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Go." He proceeded to push me in the direction of Konzen and smiled smugly at him. 

"Your monkey wants you, Konzen Douji." 

Konzen glowered at him menacingly. "I suppose this mean I can bring him to Nataku's room faster so that he can go visit him already? We've been walking for longer than I had planned and Tenpou and Kenren are probably going to be looking for us." 

"Hey, he's your monkey. Do as you please." 

The two glared at each other for a few more moment before Konzen decided that time was a-wasting and dragged me by the arm in the right direction. 

"Itai~! Konzen~ that hurts!" 

For some reason that truly escapes me, Homura laughed at that comment. 

Konzen just grumbled. 

Within a couple of minutes, we were outside of Nataku's room, where Homura smooth-talked the servant into allowing us to see him. I entered the room as quietly as I could, both Konzen and Homura insisting that they stay outside as not to disturb me. I set the boquet down gently at the bedstand where a bowl of water lay. Placing my hands on either side of his face, I felt the cuts around him and the fever that was settling in on him. Taking the towel off his forehead, I place it in the bowl and lightly dabbed at the injuries on his face. Then, wetting it a final time, placed it back into its original position upon his head. 

"Nataku..." I grabbed his small hand from where it peeked out from under the sheets. "Please be well." 

My grip must have been too tight or something since his eyes suddenly flew open and he flung his upper body off the bed and looked at me in surprise. 

"You!" The towel fell sluggishly off his head and he grabbed it, the temporary amnesia having worn off. "How long was I out for?" 

"Not long. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm...fine." 

"I seriously doubt that you're fine." 

"Well, I will be fine once my father treats me." 

"You mean that Li Touten? He doesn't look like a man who cares for his son." 

"There are things you don't understand. There are debts that I must repay to him." 

"But that doesn't mean he can go around treating you like nothing and making you do his dirty work!" 

"It's not like I want to do this either, but I owe him lives. There's something you must know about me. I..." 

Whatever he was going to say was lost all of a sudden as the doors flew open, the body of a now dead man forcing them so. Apparently, there had been a scuffle outside. There were soldiers. Homura's sword was whipped out. Konzen had managed a punch on one of the men who approached him. Ken nii-chan and Ten-chan had appeared and was holding the soldiers back as well. And at the head of them was Li Touten, who had managed to make it through the chaos and to the opened doors. 

"Father!" 

"Nataku, get away from that boy and get here this instant!" His command was sharp and left no room for argument. The soldiers outside had held their positions, the fighting having stopped because there was no reason for them to be held back anymore. 

"Li Touten, you are the reason why Tenkai doesn't open its doors to humanity." Homura looked angrier than I had ever seen him before, a look that I would never want to see ever again. 

"Oh and what are you going to do about it, Homura-sama? I'm just taking what's mine. You have no right to stop me from coming into this room." 

"We were just trying to let your son have a moment that every child deserves." 

"Well, he's no child." He grabbed Nataku's wrist roughly and pulled him from the room. "He is my soldier." 

Homura ground his teeth to stop himself from saying anything too bad. "Bastard." 

"Think as you wish, I'm just doing my job." He motioned to his men and began to leave, pulling Nataku the whole way. 

In the final moments, I realized that I had yet not told him my name and ran after them. Konzen had taken off after me, his voice ringing in my head spitting curses at every direction. He had caught up to me when I was only a few feet from the struggling Nataku, restraining my full body with all the strength he could muster to stop me from catching up with Li Touten's party. "Nataku! My name is Goku! Son Goku! Remember me!" I just hope he had heard me. 

Ten-chan, Ken nii-chan, and Homura had caught up to the two of us. Nataku had disappeared into one of the halls that lay in that wing. I calmed down and looked at Konzen mournfully. 

"Do you think he heard me?" 

"Aa." 

Ten-chan lay a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he did. But right now, I need you to come with me so that we can enlist the help of some of my men. I know we're risking immediate execution if one of them decide to tell Tentei of our plot, but it's a risk we're going to have to take. I seriously doubt any of them would go against me though." 

I nodded in agreement and our party of five followed him back to his study, where his men were waiting for the return of their Gensui. Upon entering, the whole lot of them saluted at him and he nodded them instead of saying "at ease" like any other general. The room was cramped with so many of us in it, the soldiers standing in every possible space they could without stepping over another man and the five of us cramped one against the other by the door. Ten-chan moved through the throng of men to his desk with Ken nii-chan in toll and the two sat on the flat surface and grinned impishly. 

"I'm sure you're all wondering what warranted such a meeting in my office of all places." 

Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd at this. 

"But first of all, any of you who doubt my loyalty to the heavenly order should leave." 

No one left. 

"Second, any of you who doubt my abilities as a Gensui should leave." 

No one left. 

"Third, any of you who have ever doubted any order I've executed should leave." 

No one left. 

"And fourth, any of you not fed up with the way things are going with Li Touten should leave." 

No one left. 

"Good. Then we can begin." Ten-chan hopped off his desk lightly and straightened himself out before clearing his throat. "My comrades, you have fought beside me at every turn, for the sake of the heavenly order. But now, I implore you to reflect on everything that has happened, everything that has been unjust." He paused for a moment. "Our job is to keep peace on Heaven and Earth, but our true purpose is to right what is wrong." He pushed his glasses back up a bit and I could've sworn I saw a malicient gleam. "Punish the unjust." He smirked at the confused looks from his men. 

"Gensui, what are you trying to say with all this?" 

"Ah, direct as always. Well, if you must know, we plan to protect that child," he pointed to me at this through the crowd, "from harm." 

"But Gensui, isn't that the itan?" 

"Does he look like he will bring great misfortune to Tenkai? The only way that he will is if Tenkai believes that he will. Because I am willing to put my name on the line to defend him. And the only way to do that is to go against the celestial army itself." 

"But Gensui--!" 

"No buts. I have made my choice, as has Kenren. We are both prepared to feel the wrath of the army if necessary. We are already risking that your lot kill us for saying such treasonous thoughts, but we do need your help. This is beyond just defending the child though. We want to free Nataku from the clutches of his sinister father and defame Li Touten's name. We want our world back, free from the hold of an evil man. That is all that I have to say about the matter, but if you wish to join me or not is your own decision. If you wish to tell Tentei of my plot, it is your decision. If you wish to just pretend all this never happened, it is your decision as well. But in the end, I will ask the same question. Are you with me or against me?" 

The men were quiet for a moment. The emotions coarsing through their face in the confusion. 

"Please..." Ten-chan was trying a final time to convince them. "I am not asking you as your Gensui, but as your comrade." He kow-towed to them in a desperate move to convince them, the air of the Gensui stripped from him. Ken nii-chan shot up in surprise at this and tried to pry Ten-chan off the floor, only to have Ten-chan fly a hand at his back and slam him to the floor into a kow-tow position as well. His men were, to say the least, overwhelmed. Shouts of surprise at their Gensui's actions rang throughout, his sincerity in the matter felt truer than ever. 

"Gensui, Taisho! Please get up! We will help! Just please Gensui, get up!" 

Ten-chan slowly picked himself and Ken nii-chan off the floor and bowed at them one final time in thanks. "I'm glad you agreed." He smiled a final time at them and then returned to his former scarier mode. "The first movement of our plot will require that we get to Earth, but we cannot go through the gates of Tenkai as that would be too obvious. We will have to go through the prisons and get to the South Gate where there are less men. We can take them out and then leave for Earth. If nothing goes wrong, we will have some time to plot outside of listening walls. Homura will stay since no one knows of his immediate involvement with us. Before we leave, Kenren and I will leave a mess for the army to clean up before they can pursue us, if they find out. Gentlemen, I will meet you all in the prison in twenty minutes. If you are not ready by then, I will have alternate methods for you to reach me. If you get caught, please kill yourself." 

The men were unshaken by the final order and all saluted before quickly running out of the room to prepare themselves for the battle that was to come. Homura bowed smugly at us, ruffled a hair one last time, and then turned to leave us, billowing cape and all. I wonder when I would see him again. I would definitely miss our talks. 

"Stop thinking, saru." Konzen looked at me knowingly. "We have to go." I looked over at the other two and they had already grabbed a sword each and were ready to leave. 

"But where are we going?" 

"That's for Tenpou to worry about and us to find out." He pulled at my wrist gently to follow the other two towards the prisons. The walk there was in solemn silence and the halls had sparser and sparser people in it as we continued down towards what seemed like infinity. 

"We're here." With a curt nod at Ken nii-chan, Ten-chan flung the doors to the prison open. I had never heard so much noise and wailing before. The creatures, all in agony and pain, screaming for freedom. This one was imprisoned for trying to protect her nest. That one was almost killed for trying to protect itself from a bunch of hunters. My brethren...they were calling to me. Each imprisoned in kekkai too small for them, with no room to move, with bloodlust for those who did this to them. 

The four of us stepped into the prison quietly but Ten-chan motioned for us to stop. He spotted the dead body of the warden by one of the kekkai and knelt down to the check for the pulse. 

"None." He stood quickly and drew his sword. "Someone's in here. It can't be any of ours since there's no way they'd get here before us." 

The four of us stood in silence, both Ken nii-chan and Ten-chan had their swords drawn and I stood firmly by Konzen. Suddenly, the sound of boots reached my ears. The clanging of swords and the shouts of promised death rang from the door. In burst Ten-chan's soldiers along with a few in the exact uniforms as them. I could barely tell which was which, but apparently they could and the fighting continued down towards us. 

"Gensui! It's a trap! Someone tipped off Commander Goujun!" 

"Shit! Then where is that damned dragon!?" Ken nii-chan drew Konzen and me closer to the kekkai for protection. 

"I see you're as expressive with your expletives as ever, Kenren Taisho." From the shadows, that being that I had seen before stepped out to us, fury in his eyes, the aura of battle completely engulfing him. "It ends here." 

Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan tensed. They had not expected this and their minds creaked for a way out without spilling his blood. The look in Ten-chan's eyes shifted suddenly and he screamed out an order for all his men to come to him immediately. They cut their way through the bodies that tried to prevent them from moving quite easily and made it to their Gensui's side virtually unharmed. I was amazed by their display of valor. Every man I had seen in that room was here, the greatest injury was perhaps only a six-inch cut that could easily be healed. 

"Goujun, I'm sorry to do this while you're in here. It wasn't meant to be like this." 

And with that, he released the kekkai on the creature. 

-TBC-   
  
Wouldn't you all like to know what happens? *leers* I'm just being evil to Goujun...Anyway, thanks to the continued support of **gallatica** (Goku *is* intelligent, hence he should have intelligent thoughts! But yes, that mind reading is important later =P), **D-chan** (The thoughts that he *can* read are those at the forefront of Konzen's mind and stressing him out the most. Their psychic link isn't strong enough for him to read random thoughts like, say if Konzen wanted to go pee. Glad you liked Kanzeon! I was afraid that she was going to turn out a bit weird since I haven't really written her being serious ever. I have to go read your fics when I have time, but I'm barely getting time to update right now...too much stuff to do), **Ashen Skies** (Nataku, Nataku. I don't know what I'm gonna do about that kid, but I have a feeling that whatever I'm doing with him involves him going against his father...and then going back...I don't know >oUltraM2000 (The strangling bit wasn't really meant to be important, I just thought it'd be funny to insert that into the preview ^^;;) 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Finding the Sun  
Author: AznSage  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
Pairings: GokuKonzen/KonzenGoku  
Rating: PG-13  
Note: Goku POV. And yay for me reading most of the original again. Refreshes my memory. Sorta. Not really. Un-beta-ed. Couldn't get a beta for now -.-''  
  
The creature shrieked as the kekkai was released. I could feel his thoughts—of gladness, of freedom, of barely concealed pain, but most of all, of revenge. It, no she, was a giant reptile, finally allowed to be standing on her hind legs to her full height. She gnashed her teeth and roared fiercely, the muscles along her back rippling as she stretched languidly. She wanted blood, and conveniently so, that dragon, Goujun, was right in her line of sight. She would not attack Ten-chan for freeing her, nor would she go for those who seemed to be behind him. She was not stupid, she knew not to bite the hand that frees you.  
  
I turned anxiously towards Goujun to see his reaction. It wasn't really that I cared for what would happen to him, but more out of that childish curiosity building in me to know what this commander would do to deflect an attack from one of my brethren.  
  
But it was then...  
  
Then, that I had noticed it.  
  
"Oi! Stop!" I sprinted away from Konzen, unheeding to the calls of my name and quickly covered the short distance between myself and Goujun. She was big, which made her much slower than me. There was no way I was letting her kill Goujun. Something just told me I couldn't let that happen. "Stop!" I waved my hands with as much energy as I could muster and jumped up and down to try and attract her attention. But she wouldn't, she was still charging towards him, towards us. So I did the only thing I could think of.  
  
I screamed.  
  
"I said..."  
  
"STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!"  
  
She paused dead in her tracks, a few feet in front of me, covering the rest of the distance and then sniffed me cautiously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Konzen wanting to move towards me, but Ten-chan kept a hand on him. Glad to know someone had enough confidence in me and wasn't so stubborn as to ignore that fact.  
  
I patted her gently on the head as she leaned down towards me, though I had to stand on my tippy toes to do so. "It's okay...we won't hurt you. We weren't the ones to have made you stay here." Idly, I wondered why exactly I was bothering to even protect someone I barely knew.  
  
"Goku!" Konzen ran over, obviously quite annoyed that I had once again ignored his commands. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He glared at the creature, daring it to even try and sniff him.  
  
"It's okay, that's only Konzen, he wouldn't hurt a fly." I smiled at her, then turned back to Konzen and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Konzen, but..." I thumbed at Goujun behind me. "He doesn't really deserve being the end of her misdirected rage."  
  
Konzen just sighed at me and put a hand to his head, obviously having an imminent headache from my antics. "Whatever. Just...stop wasting time."  
  
I ran after him as he started to move away from Goujun and the creature by him. Ten-chan and Ken nii-chan had started to surround him so figure out what to do. He stood proudly but made no move to resist. He knew when he was outnumbered.  
  
I looked at Konzen sullenly. Was he still mad? From what anyway? It's just so hard to understand what's going on in that mind of his. But still, he just stood there with his eyes closed, waiting.  
  
Snatches of the conversation occurring right by me seeped through the screams of my brethren in my head and I turned to look at what they were going to do with Goujun.  
  
"We could always bring him along..."  
  
"Tenpou, what the fuck do you think you're doing? We can't bring this shit head along! He'll leak to the higher ups where we are and what we're doing!"  
  
"Kenren, I understand your concern but I don't think he is one to consider betraying us. He has more honor than that."  
  
"Kenren Taisho, if it pleases you to know that I am not going to betray you, then I will swear it by my family's name. Think of it as a debt I owe your little friend for saving me."  
  
"Besides, Kenren, I highly doubt that Goujun is even here for the purpose of protecting Tenkai." He adjusted the glasses on his nose calmly before looking up again. "No man at this level of power is seeking to be a dog for the military. He must have an ulterior motive for trying to stop us at here and at this level of danger as well. Besides, why else would he kill that guard?"  
  
"Perceptive as always, Tenpou Gensui." His facial expression never shifted once, always remaining passive. "Very well, if it pleases you to know..."  
  
However, his sentence was cut off by the sound of many men coming towards us. The sheer amount of them set off my senses. I wasn't even close with any of them, but the numbers were just so great...that I could feel it all. That urgency. That dangerous urgency that men held when something unknown to them was coming. No, not something unknown, the end of it all.  
  
"Shit, Tenpou, we gotta move our asses!" "I guess we should save the reasoning for later, Goujun. Please, you first." Ten-chan's overtly calm manner could put off anyone but Goujun was equally icy back at him. It was a bit disconcerting, since I had not seen Ten-chan so tense for such a long period of time before. It was always just on and off with him. Or he'd at least smile at me to reassure me. But he lacked that now. There was something far sinister lurking beneath him and I just had a feeling that he was about to show us what he was truly capable of.  
  
"C'mon, kid, there's no way we're letting you at the end. You and Konzen can be escorted off first." Ken nii-chan gently pushed me towards the awaiting hallway that led to the South Gate of Tenkai. "The sooner you're outta here, the less trouble there may be. Hell, if we're lucky, they won't even notice you're gone."  
  
"Wait a moment, Kenren." Ten-chan grabbed Ken nii-chan a bit roughly to catch his attention and swerved him around with one fluid movement. "Goku stays with me. Bring Konzen down with Goujun first. I need to use Goku to stop the guards and leave a mess in Tenkai like I said I would." Ken nii- chan opened his mouth to protest, but it was cut short by the pointed look sent to him from Ten-chan. "Trust me on this one, Kenren."  
  
Ken nii-chan just dropped his shoulders and submitted to it. "I just don't think Konzen there will like that idea very much. But I'll just tell him someone else is bringing Goku down. Maybe he'll believe that." He clamped his arms on Ten-chan's shoulders, one on each, and strained a smile at him. "Just be careful."  
  
"Have I ever been?" Ten-chan answered in jest. "Don't worry, I'll see you on the other side."  
  
"You better, or I'm going to prematurely charge Tenkai just to get your ass back out."  
  
More clatter outside. The call of soldiers to their general. It was time to separate.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just go now." He patted Ken nii-chan twice heartily on the back and turned back around. "Come on, Goku, we have some work ahead of us."  
  
I nodded at him and hugged Ken nii-chan's leg tightly, and then hugged the other one. "The second one's for Konzen, so be sure to send him that message, okay?"  
  
Ken nii-chan ruffled my hair and said "Sure kid." Then ran off in the direction towards the darkness, where Konzen was already awaiting him with some of his soldiers. I saw Konzen make some angry remarks at Ken nii-chan and then flat out refuse to go with him.  
  
He started to stomp in my direction. "You stupid monkey! What the hell do you think you're doing, staying here?! It's dangerous, just let Tenpou handle it, he knows what he's doing! You'll just get in the way!" _You'll just get hurt._ I heard that second part of Konzen in my head again, begging me not to go. The intensity of it was starting to hurt my head.  
  
"Please, Konzen." Ten-chan turned to him and solemnly stared at him. "I don't ask for much. But I absolutely need Goku here. Right. Now."  
  
"Yeah Konzen!" I struck up my courage to try and convince him, there seemed no other way to do this. "I can help protect you guys! Let me! I can't just let these guys beat you up because of me! I'm already causing trouble for all of you now! Just please please please let me help Ten-chan!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Geez, kid, you always talk a lot."  
  
I smiled back at him. A combination of the talking and smiling innocently always seemed to work on Konzen. "I promise I'll find you later. I promise I won't get hurt. And I promise to bring Ten-chan back with me."  
  
"And I promise I'll bring him to you if it costs me every bone in my body."  
  
Konzen stared at the two of us angrily. There was obviously no way that he could bring us back with him now. There were too many guards. I could see him contemplating the decision of just dragging our bodies down with him from Tenkai but that wasn't really an option.  
  
"Konzen, there are things that must be done and only Goku and I can do this. Please understand." The guards were approaching faster now, they were ready to attack us at any moment now. I could hear their weapons being hoisted into the ready position. They were passing the slaughter of guards that had occurred before...hopefully that would slow them a bit, there were quite a bit of bodies after all.  
  
"Konzen, what's it going to take to convince you that he'll be okay?"  
  
Konzen sighed. I could see that he knew that there was no other choice but to let us fight them. Or whatever plan Ten-chan had in mind.  
  
"Fine, I'll let him stay with you, but only because it's you Tenpou. If it were anyone else..."  
  
Ten-chan chuckled at that comment. "Yeah, yeah, I get it Konzen. Now just go or you may get hit in the attack."  
  
"And you," he pointed at me to emphasize his point. "Keep. In. Touch." He gave me that look that pretty much said all that he meant. He was only going to go as far as our link would allow. And he wanted in on the action the whole time so that he knew I would be alright.  
  
I nodded at him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Konzen, I'll remember."  
  
With that, he gave a curt nod to both of us and ran off in the direction that Ken nii-chan did, down that hallway, and into the darkness.  
  
"Are you ready, Goku?" I nodded. "Good, then here's what we're going to do. I'm going to release all the creatures. You are going to communicate with them and tell them to rip apart as much as Tenkai as they can for revenge. Tell the ones that cannot fight or are too young to head down the way we did to go to Earth. Okay?"  
  
I nodded and began. It was difficult to project my mind and thoughts through all their screaming and their agony. But it was going to be over soon. It was hard just soothing them and promising them revenge and freedom, they wanted to see action that this was going to be true.  
  
"Ten-chan, could you start releasing some of them?"  
  
"You have them under control already?" He looked stunned that I had worked so fast.  
  
I shook my head. "Not exactly, but they'll at least listen a bit. They just wanna see that we're not lying. Besides, there are so many of them that you'll need to start now if you want to leave before the...massacre."  
  
"Is it really going to be that serious?"  
  
"Some of them are really angry and they're not going to hold back. Death or freedom this time, there's no going back to being trapped like this."  
  
"Alright, if you say so, then I'll do it." He ran besides the creatures and started to release the kekkai with his own celestial powers.  
  
And just in time too. The guards had just made their way down towards us and were shocked to see two of us still in this room. Orders were shouted down to kill us, but they were too slow.  
  
There were at least two or three of them already running towards them. The rest were slowly being freed, setting up a charge against the guards and ripping through the architecture like it was paper. I could see the smaller ones scampering off in the direction of the dark corridor. Their parents were yelling for me to get out of there as well with Ten-chan. Our job here was done. It was their turn now.  
  
"Ten-chan, let's go! We don't have much time!"  
  
"I know! The walls are going to collapse on this prison soon! The entire will be shaken up by it soon! Let's go!"  
  
We ran towards the exit as fast as we could, the walls shaking, barely holding. The prison was going to collapse soon from the amount of damage my brethren were doing. The screams of the soldiers grew louder and louder. The creatures called to me to tell me to run faster to get out of danger, but there really was no way. Ten-chan and I could only run so fast.  
  
So before we even knew it, we were slung on the backs of one of the larger creatures. You could tell it was still young by its unworn teeth, but it was still large enough to carry a human adult. It gurgled at Tenpou happily and then told me that he would take us where we needed to be.  
  
Before we knew it, we were at the South Gate. The celestial soldiers under Ten-chan that were still there had been slowly leading groups of the creatures down back to Earth.  
  
"Gensui!"  
  
Ten-chan jumped off the creature smoothly and greeted his remaining men, noting how many were left here. "We have to leave as soon as possible. Eventually, they'll send troops down to Earth too and they'll use every exit they have to try and surround us somewhere."  
  
"We will be quick about it, Gensui. We have only two more groups and then every being will have been secured. You can leave with the last group if you wish, Gensui."  
  
"Bring Goku down first. He has done well and I'm sure Konzen would love to see his face again. He doesn't take separation well."  
  
"Yes, Gensui." The soldier bowed quickly before leading me to the group that was about to leave now.  
  
"But Ten-chan, we promised Konzen that we'd be there together! What would Ken nii-chan say if I went back and I wasn't with you?"  
  
"He'll understand. Just go."  
  
"Ten-chan!"  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"No! I'm staying with you!" I broke from the soldier's hold and ran to his side. "There's no way I'm leaving you here! Especially when those creatures only listen to me! What happens if they go so nuts that they forgot you helped them? Then you'd get hurt too!"  
  
He sighed and patted my head, stooping down to my level and then smiling at me that infinitely calm smile. "Alright then, if it makes you feel better that you stay here, then you'll stay here. Let's just get these guys through faster."  
  
I nodded at him and we waited patiently before the two of us transported down with the last group. There was that dizzying feeling again, from being transported by magic from Tenkai to Earth. When I opened my eyes, we were there, amongst a whole group of people, waiting patiently for their Gensui.  
  
And of course, Konzen, who immediately ran to my side when he saw that I was amongst the last group.  
  
"Damnit! I should've figured you guys would be the last to leave! Made me worry for no reason too! And you didn't keep the connection like I told you to! Baka saru!" He bent down and pulled at my cheeks to emphasize his point and I flailed around to get him to stop.  
  
"Ah! Konzen, not in front of everyone! And I'm sorry I forgot! Speaking to all those creatures is really really hard! Ah! Konzen! Stop!"  
  
He let me go and stood at his full height, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me. "Fine. Just don't think too hard...you may snap your mind."  
  
His voice had taken that unreadable quality and I rubbed my cheeks sorely. "I'll be good, Konzen. I promise."  
  
He just turned, not facing me again.  
  
"Alright people." Ten-chan was back at the head of this ordeal. "We need somewhere to hide and to plan our attack. But seeing as how we're not really from around here, it's a bit difficult to do something like that."  
  
"We could always just crash at some town and maybe they'll bow at our feet because of our deity status." Ken nii-chan suggested, while taking out a cigarette to smoke on now that the coast was clear and everyone was safe and within his sight.  
  
"No, I don't want to involve civilians. When they find us, they'll flatten that town. It won't do for us to seem like the harbinger of death."  
  
"We could always hide at my father's palace." We all turned at that voice. Goujun...was helping us?  
  
End Part XIII  
  
Hey! I bet you all thought I was dead! Well, seeing as how summer is here now, I can update! Wheeeeee! The next part won't take very long to finish, probably. As always, thanks to reviews from **Ashen Skies** (Goujun's actions will be completely explain when they are not in a dangerous place. As for the kekkai thing, I was just making a generic statement about Tenpou randomly picking one of the creatures to use. I made Goku angsty because that's when his mind is fighting with Seiten for control, which will be important later, not now =P The kow-towing I just wanted to use to show the direness of the situation, as in how far Tenpou is willing to go to carry this out. Didn't really mean for OOC-ness .;), **gallatica **(Goku can still be cute while still kicking ass XD And yes, Goujun is now part of the action! Homura will have to go bye bye for a while now since it's not his part to play right now), **Tyath** (Thank you! =D), **BlueJadeAL** (Glad you like! =D), **UltraM2000** (Goujun is sort of with them. It's complicated XD Things will be explained though), **Bakasaru Boi** (Wow you actually went and reviewed the chapters before! /is grateful/ Ahhh I'll be evil again because I always leave it at a cliffhanger), **Chaos Eve** (Glad you like! =D), and **Gingko** (Ahhh comments like that won't hurt my feelings =D Thank you very much for the comments! =D).  
  
Yup, I'll be back soon with another chapter before I go on vacation. 


End file.
